Fear me Hate me just don't Love me
by pain.runs.deep
Summary: Draco and Hermione start a strictly sexual relationship. What happens when Draco and Hermione find them self's wanting more? Draco's has a secret and their relationship under ALL circumstances need to stay between the two of them. MAJOR SMUT. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione lazily rubbed her eyes as she laid in bed contemplating what she would do with her last day of freedom. Hogwarts would start back up tomorrow and by this time tomorrow she would be on the train back to hogwarts with at least 1000 other people for her last time. It was her seventh year at hogwarts and her last, but only as a student. As previously arranged with Dumbledor and the ministry of magic she would leave school for two years to study and come back to be the new teacher of Astronomy. Of course it would be no different for her then actually attending school because she was sure she'd love teaching more then she had loved learning. Who knows maybe one day she would teach her own daughter or son some day. She cringed as a pang of loneliness stabbed her in the chest. She was 17 years old and she had only dated three boys her whole life not to mention she was still a virgin. Hermione bitterly pushed the thought of being single to the back of her head as she forced herself to get out of bed and dressed before the day slipped away from her. The only thing she had planned was to go over to the Weasley's house to chat with Ginny and the rest of the gang.

"Master Malfoy, Mimsey comes to wake you sir." The timid house elf announced as she poked her newly bruised head into the door. A flash of rage washed over Draco's body as he looked at Mimsey's bruises and bandaged hand. What gave my father the right to beat these poor creatures on top of humiliate them on a daily basis?

"I'm awake Mimsey, what happened to your hand?" he asked her as he scanned the room to make sure no other house elf's or people were in his room. No one on the earth knew that he actually had civil conversations with his house elf nor that he disapproved of owning house elf's. To the world he was just like his father: cruel, evil, heartless, emotionless, and on top of all every one including his mother expected him to take up in his fathers foot prints and become the next generation of death eaters. But that was the furthest thing from his mind. All he wanted to do was be him. But there was one problem with that; he didn't even know who he was. He knew that his name was Draco Malfoy, he was a pure blood, his peers expected perfection and cruelty out of him, and he was expected to do evil things when he gets older. What he didn't know was that; He was actually just a scared boy on the inside waiting for someone to connect with on a whole other level than Pansy, Goyal, Crabbe, Blaise, or his parents could. But of course he didn't know this yet.

"Master told me that I did a bad job at cleaning the floors and that I should punish my self." Mimsey answered as If it was the most normal thing in the world. Draco flinched at the thought of poor little Mimsey inflicting that kind of pain on herself. "Do I offend you little master? Shall I punish my self more?" Mimsey asked when Draco said nothing to her.

"No!" Draco sighed at the urgency in his voice. "No Mimsey, I NEVER want you to hurt your self for me. If you ever do you'll be hurting me too Mimsey. Okay?" he said looking her in the eyes. She had such naive eyes, they were big, brown, curious, and honest. It hurt him to see something as pure as Mimsey to be treated like a stray dog that had no use in this world at all.

"Yes, little master. Mimsey understands." She said as she bowed low and exited his 

room. Draco sighed as he willed him self up and to his bathroom where he took a shower to get ready for the days promised challenges. Yesterday he had gotten him self into some trouble when he refused to meet with the dark lord to gain a spot as a death eater. He had told his dad that he would never be a death eater and that he was wasting his time. Of course his father didn't like this and promised that today would be hell. He could hardly wait to see what kind of mental, emotional, and physical punishment his twisted father had thought of for him today.

Hermione sighed as she stood in front of her mirror staring at her naked body it seemed like she fell asleep one night the flat chested know it all that every one knew her as and woke as the beautiful minx that she was staring at in the mirror. She started at the top of her head which was no longer the frizzy mop that it had once been, she had straight silky hair now, her bushy eye brows were now plucked and tamed, she no longer had baby fat on her face her cheeks had a slight tint of pink making it look as though she was blushing a little, her neck was slender and long leading to small and fragile shoulders that lead out to her skinny tan arms, her breasts had gone from an A cup to a large B and her waist narrowed then widened to her lush rounded hips and firm butt, finally going down to her well toned mile long legs tan as well. She had really become quite the beauty and every one noticed not only her. The other day Ronald had gotten a bit shy when Hermione had to hold his hand and show him the proper way to move his wand as she taught him a new spell. Harry tried not to notice but she would even catch him looking at her in an odd way. Fred and George were always hitting on her and flirting along with random other men who had the guts to talk to her. Hermione found it odd that men found her attractive to her she was a plain Jane, nothing special but any sane person would take one look at Hermione and instantly thing: beauty. When she tired of looking at her self she sprayed a little perfume on her body and got dressed. It wasn't like Hermione to care much about fashion so she put on ripped jean shorts, and a red spaghetti string tank top and made her way down stairs to say good bye to her parents then head out to the Weasley's

"Mum, dad I'm going to go to the Weasley's for a bit. I'll probably be back this evening." Hermione announced on her way to the fire place.

"Okay honey, be home before nine though, you have to wake up early tomorrow for school." Her parents told her as she picked up the floo powder and vanished into the Weasley's living room.

"Hello Hermione." Fred said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Hello, Fred how are you?" Hermione smiled at him. He really was a nice guy and she didn't mind him flirting with her since she had known him since her first year at hogwarts. After all what harm was a little flirting? It was a healthy way to keep them joking and friendly with one another.

"I'm good, I expected you to follow me up to my room last night, I was pretty disappointed to sleep alone in my big empty bed." He shot at her with wiggling eye brows.

"I was right behind you Fred I don't know what you're talking about." She teased as she 

stepped out of the fire place and brushed her self off

"I think that I'd remember such a memorable night if your were there with me," Fred said as he stood up and made his way toward Hermione.

"Fred wait-" She was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers in an awkward way. He thought that kissing Hermione would be something special something that would arouse him and torture him to his very core, but it was actually like kissing his aunt only not so awkward. Sure she felt soft and welcoming but it was just to weird to have Hermione Granger in his arms with her lips pushed to his. The Hermione fucking Granger that he's known since his second year at hogwarts, the girl Ron has a thing for, part of the golden trio, the girl he just discovered he had no sexual attraction to at all, yeah that Hermione Granger. She was still hott though.

Hermione pushed Fred away with a quick shove to the gut and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her. She took a chance and shot a glance up at Fred who was looking back at her with nothing but friendly intentions in his eyes. This up set her a great deal though she'd never admit it to anyone, because deep down she wanted boys to look at her and yearn for her, she wanted to be a heart breaker with her new found beauty. Not in a sluty way she just wanted to finally be noticed for more then her wits. Why had Fred looked at her like that? Why didn't he still have curiosity, lust, and a flirtations sparks in his eyes? Was she a bad kisser?

"Now, why did you go and do that?" Hermione finally pushed the words out of her throat and out of her mouth as she wiped the taste of Fred off her slightly swollen lips. She looked up at Fred who had a look of realization on his face. She just didn't know what that realization was; Fred William Weasley had just figured out the girl he had been dreaming about since the beginning of the summer was nothing more than friend material.

"I don't know...I thought that it'd be different? You know you kinda remind me of my aunt?" Fred laughed. Hermione flushed a vibrant color of red and left Fred to what ever he was doing before he decided to violate her in such an abrupt way.

"Wait Hermione!" Fred yelled as she was half way up the stairs, she stopped and waited for him to say something. "I still think you bloody hott!" He said with a smile. Hermione shook her head and started walking again shaking her butt just because she knew Fred was watching.

"Oy, Fred! I saw the whole thing! You don't look like you just kissed the girl of your dreams?" George had a smug look on his face when he came out from behind the wall. Fred shot his twin brother the nastiest look he could muster and George had no problem mimicking it.

"She's just not what I thought she was. We're just friends, okay?" Fred snapped and sat back down on his couch and continued to read the daily profit. George walked toward the stairs because he knew that once he said what he was going to say Fred would be coming at him like a freight train and he wanted a running start.

"Hey Fred, Maybe she just needs to be kissed by a REAL man?" George said as he shot 

Fred a devious look then shot up the stairs right when Fred was running at him at full speed.

Draco sat in silence as he waited at the table with his mother on the opposite end. Meals were the only time he saw his mother other wise she was around the manor or out to tea with her rich friends and fur coats. She had a reputation to up hold, she had to be the perfect pure blood, mother, and wife. She was a death eaters wish come true.

"Draco, you know as well as I do that you are to be a death eater." Draco sighed as he heard his mother talking to him. He had heard this before and something told him that this wasn't the last time he would be hearing it either.

"Mother, I've told you as I've told father that I DON'T want anything to do with this RIDICULOUS war that's going on!" he yelled with as much haste and anger as he could. Nacissa gaped at his reaction.

"How dare you speak to me as if I was nothing more then one of these pathetic little house elf's?!" She fumed as she got out of her chair and made her way to Draco, no doubt to hit him and curse at him until she felt dominate again. Draco sighed as he stood up and pushed his chair out so he could have more room to try and contain his mother when she started to fling her self about. Just as Nacissa was about to reach for Draco's face a mail owl flew above the table and dropped an envelope. Draco didn't need to be told who it was from. It was a letter from the dark lord him self. He had seem many of his envelopes blood red and sealed in the back with the dark mark. Nacissa sighed as if her fun was cut short and opened the letter. Draco didn't have time to ask what it said before his mother was throwing the plates and cups off the table sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mother-" Draco was cut short by his mother abruptly stopping her rampage and turning to him wild eyed. She took in a deep breath and stomped right up to Draco and stood less then an inch away from him.

"This is all your fault, you ungrateful, spineless, good for nothing, little shit!" she screamed in Draco's face as she waved the letter around in her haste. Draco recoiled from his mother's harsh words and tone of her voice. Never had she yelled like this before. "If you would have just excepted the mark none of this would be happening! It should be you have been YOU Draco!" Draco was stunned, what was she talking about? He was letting his guard down something Malfoy's never did. He put up his defensive walls and looked at his mother with cold piercing eyes causing her to step back. Deep down she always feared Draco would snap one day and finally hit her back much like his father, her husband. And when Draco looked at her that way it scared her to the core. He was capable of cold malicious things, this she was sure of.

"Just tell me what happend!" He tried to yell back but was answered with a quick harsh slap to the face followed by her hitting him in random places. Draco stood still and let her take her anger out on him. What was a son good for right? Finally Nacissa stopped her wrath and straightened up to a perfect posture dropped the letter on the table and sophisticatedly left the room with a mess and a very hurt and confused Draco. When his mother was completely out of the room and he heard her slam her door did 

he dare to pick up the letter that had brought his mother such distress. The words he read made him sick to the point where he was dry heaving. The letter read:

_To the Malfoy residence,_

_Lucious Malfoy was killed today while at war. It was a small price to pay for the award that's sure to come if we continue. Lucious was well aware of the consequence that came with being a death eater and was a loyal follower until the end. _

_P.s. Draco, A spot is always open for you. Remember, if you don't come willingly then Lucious has made a last request: To make you a death eater willingly or by force. Make the right decision. You have until mid school year to make your choice or I will be coming for you. _

Draco was shocked and disgusted at the same time. He didn't know weather to mourn for his late father or to hate him with every fiber of his being. So instead he sat down at his rightful place at the table and continued his meal with a mess around him and a letter he wished he never read in front of him. Damn his father for putting his son in this position, then again he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's got what they wanted at any price and price was nothing to his father, not even if that price was flesh and blood.

**AN: okay so there's my first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. Reveiw if you want to. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad just review. I like to know what other people think of my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: I by no means necessary own Harry Potter. I only dream about it. JKR owns Harry potter and all the wonderful things associated with it. **

**Information: When I do this: -- that means that it's the beginning of a new paragraph. Example: (--harry said hello)**

**When I write in **_**italics **_**it will mean that a character is thinking or there is something being read. **

**AN: Okay, so there may be some OOC but what are fanfics for right? There will be smut, there will be language, and there WILL be violence in my story. I'm not really focused on the 'WAR' or anything but it is a matter in my story. I know where this is heading so I wont be a babbling idiot, I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy my story and that you review good or bad is welcome. Also, I've had this account for about two years now but this is my first story on here. I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the story. **

**ONE MORE WARNING A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

—Hermione stood in front of the train with boarding kids and blubbering parents of first years. She rolled her eyes at the scene. What was so hard about letting your kid go away for a few months? Especially to attend school even more so if that particular school hogwarts.

"Wow Hermione, I love your out fit!" Ginny pipped in Hermione's ear startling her.

"Oh, heh heh, thanks Ginny, my mom bought it for me for school." Hermione replied as she looked down to her clothes. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her firm long legs nicely, a black shirt that read: _Tickle me I dare you_, and to top it off a pair of black and white converes. Ginny smiled at her warmly and bid her last farewell to her mum and dad then boarded the train with no fear detected. Ginny had always been an independent girl and every new year of hogwarts that came it seemed like Ginny grew more and more independent.

"Bye Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Thank you for letting me stay at your house so often this summer." Hermione said her proper good byes to her second parents.

"Oh honey you're just as much a part of this family as Ron and Harry." Mrs. Weasley smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug that only a true mother would give. Hermione had to tame the lump in her throat as Mr. Weasley hugged her as well. Not even her own parents were here to see her off for her last time but as always the Weasley's were there to see off both their kids and two extras. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron said good bye and boarded the train with her two best friends at her side for confidence.

— "Oh, oh! Ronald! Hurry get that booth down there!" Hermione implored as she tried to maneuver her way through a crowed of reunited friends. Ron wasted no time getting on the task at hand and all but bolted to the empty booth and threw him self in with his luggage going every were and his new 'normal' rat landing on the seat with Ron promptly landing on the floor with a nasty thud that earned more then a few stares from bystanders.

"Merlin Ronald , I said save the booth not make it look like you're room." Hermione sighed as she looked at the scene in front of her. Ron's bag was open and clothes were every where. She instinctively started to put things back in his suitcase as her OCD kicked in.

"No don't worry about me, I'll just pick myself up off the floor, I don't need any help at all." Ron sighed as he hoisted himself up. Hermione couldn't help but giggle when she saw the rim of Ron's underwear where his mother sewed in his initials. He was such a fool, it was cute.

"Um, Ron? Your rat got out." Harry stated calmly as he shoveled his bags on top of the shelves provided for them. Ron ran out of the compartment to search for Snuffle leaving Harry and Hermione to laugh at the way Ron was. Don't get it twisted though, Ron was their best friend, the second hand man to 'the boy who lived', part of the golden trio, he was also a hoot to laugh at too. But what can anyone really say? Ron was Ron and loved for it.

— "Draco, Before you leave I just wanted to tell you that you no longer have the choice of becoming a death eater. You _will _be a death eater, you _will_ avenge your father, and you _will _live up to the malfoy name and honor it dammit!" Nacissa all but sneered at her son. Draco sighed and picked up his bags. There was no point arguing with her, it was true he had no choice. The dark lord would have his second Malfoy death eater serving him weather Draco liked it or not. Only Draco _really _didn't like it.

"Yes mother, now if you'll excuse me I have a train to board and friends to catch up with. I'll stay in touch." Draco spoke as if he were addressing a stranger and not the women that had once given him birth, Mother is what she like to be called. Owner is what Draco thought of her.

"Good bye then, don't come home for Christmas I'll be with Bellatrix. Good luck with this year." She bid him with no emotions, just the way she liked it. Draco waved and dodged his way through the crowed as he made his way to his normal booth. He wasn't like every one else scurrying around the train trying to find a place to sit. He had a booth for him and his friends that they sat at every year. It wasn't reserved or anything it was just their booth and no one dared to disagree due to second year when one little lost ravenclaw had made the poor decision to sit there. Goyl took care of that. Finally when he reached the compartment Goyl, Crabbe, and Blaise sat on one side of the booth and Pansy sat on the other by her self no doubt saving the empty bench for him.

_Pansy, this is the last year I put up with you! _

Draco smirked at the thought. Pansy wrongly mistook his smirk and shot him a seductive smile. The only thing was that Draco hated her 'seductiveness' It was actually a little whorish the way she threw herself at him at any given time. It wasn't sexy it was damn right pathetic but even Draco had to admit when he was feeling frustrated or bored Pansy was there with open legs. Along with pretty much any other girl he felt like having. And oh did he have them, in any way, time, position, or place. He took a seat along side Pansy but not close enough to allow any physical contact. Before long Draco was dozing off in his sleep.

"_I want you to touch me Draco." The unknown figure held under Draco's firm body moaned. Draco answered with roaming hands and lips. Who was this evil little vixen? _

"_Show me your face." Draco murmured in the crook of her neck making her tense. _

"_Take me first." The nameless minx demanded. Draco grunted as she pushed her soft body against his length. _

"Draco, Draco baby wake up it's pansy." Pansy hissed under her breath. It was quite obvious that he was having an arousing dream. "That better be me you're dreaming of!" Pansy huffed as Draco's eye fluttered open. He looked across from him and saw Blaise, Goyl, and Crabbe sleeping.

"So was it?" Pansy questioned.

"Was what it?" Draco asked confused and still horribly aroused from his dream.

"Was it me that you were moaning and carrying on about in your filthy little dream?!" Pansy snapped shocking Draco. Draco paused for a moment thinking about what to say when it dawned on him that he was still horny and Pansy was more then willing to give it up to him on the train. After all this wouldn't be the first time they fucked on the train.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Draco said in a husky voice close to her ear. Pansy squeaked a little surprised at his actions but when she turned around he was out of the booth and on his way to the bathroom where they did it last time.

— Draco was on his way to the bathroom with Pansy inconspicuously following at a safe distance when he was greeted by a lovely view of some one bent over picking up a dropped coin. Draco took in the scene and couldn't help but notice the nice pair of legs that led up to a perfect sculpted ass.

"How would you like to come with me an-" The unidentified girl turned around and took his breath away. As she twirled her soft chest nut colored hair tips brushed his cheek and sent a shiver down his spine, her legs were long and he could imagine them wrapped around his waist, her waist was narrow with lush curves, her breasts swayed ever so slightly making him want to caress them until he found out what made her moan, then her face, oh her face! She was angelic, elegant, pure beauty. That was putting it simply. But why _her?!_

— Hermione sat in the compartment in silence with her book out and her wand for light. Usually she would enjoy reading but the train ride was simply too long for her taste so she decided to go buy a drink from the cart that didn't make rounds after eight. She had to go all the way to the back of the train just to buy a drink then go all the way back to the front. She sighed and set her cat back in his carrier counted her change then made for her trip. After walking several rows she decided that the train was much to long but continued on her mini adventure nonetheless. Finally she made it to the back off the train only to find that the cart had no one to serve it.

"But please sir, I'm terribly thirsty?" Hermione tried her new found beauty tactics on the young man watching the cart.

"Um...uh, Okay but only this one time and don't go telling all your friends about this." The young man smiled at her a winked as he handed her a cold cola free of charge.

"I wont, thank you so much." Hermione smiled and turned to walk away with a slight sway of her hips. On her way back to her booth the train jerked sending her money flying. She gasped and bent down to start picking her coins up after all she could use those coins to buy a coffee at hogsmead sometime. Hermione was startled to hear a deep voice coming from behind her.

"How would you like to come with me an-"

_Wait a minute I know this voice! It's malfoy! _Hermione thought to her self as she quickly stood up and twirled around just incase he was up to something. Her eyes started from the bottom of his legs up to his obviously toned abs and built arms all the way up to his amazing saintly face. His stormy grey eyes bore into her making her breathing patterns slightly jagged. Had Malfoy always been this amazingly good looking?

"Granger?!" Draco stammered when he Hermione stood fully turned to him and made eye contact with her deep honey colored eyes that seemed to go on forever.

"Malfoy? What were you just saying to me?" Hermione asked with anoyyance. She wasn't going to put up with Malfoy this year.

"Uh, just that a mudblood _would_ be picking up change off the ground." He sneered with as much fake hate he could muster. Hermione suspiciously eyed Pansy as she passed them and slipped into the bathroom.

"Oh, shove off Mafloy." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes and let him pass her. As Draco passed her by he turned sideways and snapped his eyes shut so that she couldn't see the lust in his eyes when she brushed passed him in all her glory.

_Christ Granger, you smell so good! _Draco mentally battled with him self.

"Gladly _Granger." _He replied and slipped into the bathroom that Pansy had just gone into.

_Did he just go into the same bathroom as Pansy?_ Hermione asked herself silently then decided not to care. It was obvious what two horny school kids would be doing in the bathroom with one another.

— "Oh Draco it's been so long!" Pansy giggled as she hoisted her self up on the bathroom counter. Draco growled with need as he thought about the recurring dream he kept having.

Draco grabbed Pansy's skirt and bunched it up around her waist as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his back. Pansy tried to kiss him but he smoothly avoided the intimate gesture and roughly pulled off her shirt flinging it across the bathroom and all but tore off her bra leaving her top half bare.

"Tell me to touch you." Draco demanded.

"What?" Pansy asked confused as her head leaned back with the pleasure Draco was unknowingly inflicting on her.

"Tell me to touch your body!" Draco hissed with urgency as he pulled his pants down.

"Touch me baby, touch me every where!" Pansy moaned as Draco pushed his erection against her bare thigh. Draco moaned at the thought of his fantasy coming true.

"Tell me to take you," He grunted in her ear obviously holding back the urge to just take her already and be released.

"Take me." Pansy barely managed to say she was about ready to come already!. He didn't need to be told twice. He stuck his whole length in her ruthlessly not allowing her time to get adjusted before he started thrusting in to her. Luckily Pansy was no rookie, she quickly wrapped her legs around him and pushed her bare breasts against his chest. Draco thrusted into her but not as hard as he would have liked, he picked her up by the bottom and continued to thrust into her non-stop. Soon she was back against the wall and one foot on the counter with the other leg draped over his arm.

"Oh, Draco harder baby! HARDER!" Pansy screamed as she felt her self nearing her climax. Draco lunged into her once more and felt her walls tighten around him, as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, then it was Draco's turn. He closed his eyes and thrust into her one last time when an alarming image came to his mind. It was Hermione Granger's face that assaulted his closed eyes, but the thing is he couldn't open his eyes, he slowed down his pace as he busted in Pansy and rode out his climax moaning and all the while see one face and repeating one name in his mind.

_Hermione Granger._

**AN: I really hope that you all liked it. I'm not so good at sex scenes so sorry if it was lacking passion or a variety of words. Again please review I need them to survive. **


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: I don NOT own Harry Potter. My simple mind couldn't possibly come up with such an amazing thing. I only do fanfics **

**AN: I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy it all and stay with me through the chapters. ENJOY! 33**

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE A LEMON WITH DRACO AND HERMIONE! IT'S AT THE END SO YOU GOTTA READ TO GET TO IT!**

— Hermione made her way back to her booth with her mind wondering aimlessly.

_Oh he looked so fine! _Hermione jerked to a stop to fully comprehend what had just crossed her mind. Was she really thinking of Malfoy that way?

_His eyes were so electric, how I would love to see those eyes all the time._ That does it! She was going to give that annoying little voice a piece of her mind!

"You listen here! Just go away and shut up!" Hermione hissed to that little voice inside her head.

"Oy Granger, you know it's considered crazy when people talk to them self's?" Hermione caught her breath and turned to see her intruder. Of course it's was malfoy. A blush instantly intruded her cheeks.

_His eyes, his lips, his face. He's so hot! _Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him and worse she couldn't _talk! _She was cursing herself mentally and didn't notice that he was still standing there just looking at her waiting to hear one of her witty little responses.

"Merlin granger, have you really lost is or just your tongue?" Draco asked giving her the once over with his roaming icy eyes. Hermione was just about to answer when Pansy walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist and poked her head out from around him and frowned at the sight of Hermione.

"Is this mudblood know-it-all bothering you babe?" Pansy asked with a curled lip. God she was so annoying! A flicker of anger flashed through Draco's eyes when he heard Pansy call her a 'mudblood' even though he himself had called her that since first year it wasn't Pansy's place to call her that it was _his _name for her! Pansy would just have to come up with another nick name for her.

"Shut it slut! You know you can get harpies fucking in a bathroom?" Hermione snapped. All three of them were shocked. Even Hermione was surprised at what vulgare language she had just used. Draco's eyes widened. Could you really? Pansy's face went sour and stepped out from behind Draco with the intentions of slapping Hermione across the face. Draco premeditated the movement and grabbed Pansy's hand in mid air. Hermione and pansy had a shocked look on their face hell Draco was more shocked then the both of them put together. Why had he just protected Granger?

_Because if anyone is going to insult or hurt Granger then it's going to be me! _Draco reassure himself before he spoke.

"Don't taint your skin by touching that _thing." _Draco sneered as he looked at Hermione as if she were actually dirty. A pang of hurt rushed through her as he said these cruel words to her.

_So I'm dirty huh? _Hermione thought as she plotted her move. She sucked in a deep breath and gathered as much spit in her mouth as she could possibly muster then launched it out of her mouth directly onto Draco's face making him flinch with the cold contact of her spit.

"Why you dirty little-" Pansy started

"MUDBLOOD!" Draco finished for her and looked at Hermione with a scowl. Hermione stepped back a bit and instinctively put her hand on her wand. "You'll regret this you dirty little bush." Draco spat and turned to storm away to the bathroom that he had just gotten done with Pansy in. Pansy followed behind him.

_I can't believe I just spit on Malfoy! _Hermione replayed the incident in her head not missing on flicker of emotion that she read in his face. Pure hate. Is what she thought she was. But pure hate could be confused with lust can't it? In this case no. No it couldn't be confused with anything other then Draco Malfoy's hate for Hermione Granger. Or so she thought.

--

— Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled into the great hall, took their placed at the Gryffindor table and rejoiced in their past memories they had all shared there.

"Hey 'mione, remember when Neville tried to kiss you that one time over there?" Ron laughed as he pointed to the particular spot where Neville had indeed tried to kiss her last year. Hermione's face flushed as she remembered turning her head at the last possible instant so that Longbottom ended up kissing her awkwardly on the cheek and Hermione wiping the wetness away that was intended for her mouth. At that moment Hermione realized the best thing she had probably ever done was turn her head that day.

"I do remember Ron, and you know what else I remember?" Hermione shot Ron a challenging glare before she continued. "I seem to remember a certain red headed boy screaming like a petrified little _girl _when a spider crawled up beside him." Hermione Harry and who ever else was listening to their conversation started to laugh as Ron looked down shyly and flushed a red brighter then his hair. .

"It was a big spider, probably poisonous!" Ron tried to justify himself only earning a few giggles and chuckles.

"Sure it was Ron we all believe you." Harry stated with a grin. Ron seemed to buy Harry's sarcastic lie and tuned his attention to dumbledor who was trying to silence the rambunctious crowed. Hagrid stood up and Hermione knew what was coming and plugged her ears along with every one else who knew what Hagrid was up to. He took in a deep breath puckered out his large chest even more then it usually was and let out his command.

"**Silence!" **Every one jumped in their seats and looked at Hagrid who smiled and nodded to Dumbledor to continue. Dumbledor shook his head but smiled nonetheless and spoke in his old brittle voice.

"First of all let me say Welcome back my children and welcome the new first years. Now if I could just approach more serious matters, as I'm sure you all know, even the first years, that the dark lord is indeed at large and more powerful then ever. That being said hogwarts has made a deal with the ministry of magic, that if they feel it is to dangerous for hogwarts to continue at any given time then the school will be shut down immediately with no questions asked." The whole school gasped and started gossiping about what was just shed upon us. Dumbledor looked at Hagrid who stood up once again, but this time when the school saw Hagrid stand they all were silent before he could shatter what was left of their ear drums. Hagrid shrugged and sat back down feeling as though his point was made. "Now, now school, I don't want any complaints from anyone. The ministry of magic is right...for once. If the dark lord wishes he could wipe out this school when ever he pleases." No one had any objections after that. "Now, with that said we will sort the first years." Every one watched as kids were being sent to different houses every time a person was sent to a house the people from that table would cheer and clap. Hermione couldn't help but sneak a look at Malfoy who was to Hermione's great surprise was already looking at her. He smirked and brought his hand up to his throat and made a motion to make it look like he was slitting his neck open then pointed to her. Hermione gulped hard then looked down at her plate.

"I'm guessing he's still mad at you for spitting on him?" Ginny asked as she saw what Malfoy had just gestured.

"Do you really think so Ginny?" Hermione sarcastically asked as she tried to focus on the sorting that was still going on around her.

--

— Draco sat in silence never once clapping for the first years that were sorted into Slytherin. He felt no need to clap for them. They weren't any friends of his so why care? What he _did _care about was that Granger spitting on his face! It was such a foul thing to do he wondered if she really was supposed to be a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. Any pure blood witch or wizard would have been ecstatic to see their child spit on a mudblood such as Granger. But a _mudblood _spitting on a _pure blood_ and a _Malfoy_ at that! If his father or mother were there to see that they would have insisted to throw acid on his face just so he wouldn't have any reminisce of her on him at all. But when he had been washing her saliva off his face he wasn't as mad as he should have been. Well let's just say he wasn't as mad as he would have been if it was Potter or that Weasley boy. He actually had to give her credit for being so gutsy. Never had in Draco's wildest dreams would he have thought there was some one on this earth who had it in him to _spit _on him, let alone some one he hated.

_Only you don't hate her. _Draco mentally sneered at his little voice.

_I do hate her and I always will!_ Draco snapped back. How dare his imaginary voice even imply that he didn't hate that mudblood with every fiber of his being. Sure he thought she was hot for a moment there but that was washed away with the whole spitting thing. Now she was just regular old, dirty, know-it-all, spitting, Granger. And that's how it would stay.

"Draco, what's the matter? Are you still made about the whole Granger thing?" Pansy asked with furrowed eye brows.

"What Granger thing?" Blaise asked obviously wondering why he was being so quiet.

"Nothing. Pansy what are you talking about?" Draco shot her a glare making her shut up. He had told her not to tell anyone about what happened on the bloody train! Blaise cocked an eye brow but didn't let the matter drop. That was the thing about Blaise. He didn't think that Draco was better then him, he didn't obey Draco, if anything he challenged him at every chance he got just to prove that he wasn't a minion like Crabbe and Goyl were. No Blaise Zabini was an equal, a friend, a rich pure blood just like Draco.

"It doesn't seem like nothing if something has _you _shut up and angry." Blaise smirked as a flicker of anger flashed over Draco's face. He hated that Blaise knew when he was angry.

"I'll tell you _later_." Draco said through gritted teeth. Blaise nodded and listened to what Dumbledor was saying now.

"Now that that's out of the way, lets all eat this wonder feast that has been prepared for us!" He said as he clapped his hands one last time then sat down to eat and talk among the professors and watch his school chitter chatter about mindless things.

--

— "Hermione let's go to our dorms." Ginny suggested as she eyed Ron with a disgusted face. Ron was eating multiple things at a time as if he had never been blessed with a home made meal. Hermione agreed all to willingly. The two walked through the crowded halls arm in arm. The two of them were a sight for sore eyes. Hermione wasn't the only one who grew up this summer. Ginny herself had grown a good two inches, had lovely curves, nice legs, a good stomach, and she wore a proud B cup bra. She had died her hair as well, it was now a nice auburn color. She was tired of being associated with bright red hair.

"Whoa Granger, Weasley looking good!" William Francis complimented them even though he was a Slytherin with an image to with hold. Hermione and Ginny smirked batting their eye lashes at him. He was pretty good looking.

"Not looking so bad your self." Ginny smoothly replied walking around him to thoroughly check him out. He stood completely still smirking as Ginny came back around and looked him straight in the eyes. Hermione was stunned, sure she knew how to flirt she just wasn't as confident as Ginny was. But what the hell now was the time to learn. Hermione did what Ginny had done to Jake Gratin who had been with William and staring just as hard. This earned her a slap on the ass as she made her round around him. She jumped slightly but regained her cool and stood in front of him flaunting her stuff. Ginny gave her a proud look and continued with her flirting.

"So how you been Granger?" Gratin asked her clearly looking at her tits. Hermione felt self conscience but stood her ground.

"Not bad, you?" She smiled up at him. He came closer and leaned in towards her. Hermione knew what was coming, he was going to kiss her. She wasn't sure if she should she was just practicing her flirting! She didn't want any kind of commitment especially with some one who thought it was cool to slap her ass, it was just tacky! Just before he leaned in for his goal a voice interrupted them.

"Watch out Gratin she spits." Malfoy interrupted them not stopping to see the out come of the situation. Hermione couldn't be more grateful for Mafloy's existence on earth than she was at that particular moment. She used the distraction to put space between the two of them. Gratin gave her a confused look that made Hermione feel like a tease. She looked down ashamed, she didn't want to be the schools whore she just wanted to practice!

"Come on Ginny let's go." Hermione squeaked out as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away leaving behind a horny William and a confused Jake.

"What's the problem Hermione?" Ginny whined as they turned the corner. Hermione looked down at Ginny who had swollen lips. A surge of jealousy went through her.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to kiss him is all." Hermione huffed and sped up her pace.

"You didn't have to kiss him." Ginny said with seriousness.

"I know, but he wanted to and I didn't want to say no, I just wanted to get away from him." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, miss Granger, I have a favor to ask you." professor McGonagall said as she neared Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Well, we have no head boy or girl due to our current situation with the dark lord and what not so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing some hall watching for the year? Before you answer let me say you'll get extra credit and there will be 150 points added to Gryffindor." She bribed her. Hermione thought for a moment, extra credit and house points for a few hours of watching abandoned halls? Seemed good to her.

"Of course I will professor McGonagall." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Oh thank you dear, I knew I could count on you. Meet me in my room tonight at eight. I'll assign you and Malfoy your corridors you are to be stationed at." Before Hermione could tell her that she changed her mind McGonagall was gone in the halls. All the blood rushed out of Hermione's face and down to her toes leaving her light headed.

"Wow, you're gonna have to work with Malfoy every night!" Ginny piped in bringing Hermione back to reality.

"Yeah, I can barely wait." Hermione forced the words out of her mouth.

--

— Draco sat in silence in McGonagall's room waiting for his mystery partner to show up. He wondered who it would be. Hopefully not Potter, any one but Potter! He heard the door open and looked at who was coming. His breath caught and his heart fluttered as Granger walked in wearing her school uniform with out her robes. She defiantly wasn't Potter.

— Hermione walked in the class room and her eyes landed on Malfoy who was looking right back at her. She averted her eyes to McGonagall who was sitting in her cat form on her desk. As soon as Hermione took her seat at the table opposite of Malfoy McGonagall jumped off the desk landing in the aisle between the desks.

"Right then, lets get down to business. Granger you will be watching the east halls and Malfoy you will be in charge of the South corridor." They both nodded excepting their duties. McGonagall excused them and they went for their separate ways.

"Oh yeah Granger, don't let the boogie man get you." Draco said as Hermione stopped and turned to him. She said nothing as Draco left her with nothing else said.

--

Draco made his way towards the east halls that Granger was watching. He stopped as he saw the light from her wand and jumped into the closet that was next to him. He stood completely still and listened for her. His silence paid off when he heard the light pitter patter of her heels against the cold stone. He had done this many times before so he knew exactly when to open the door and pull her in.

_And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! _Draco counted down in his head. He busted the door opened grabbed her by the waste and shoved her in the closet closing it behind him. Hermione struggled with her unknown intruder and went for her wand. Draco contemplated this and grabbed her by the arms and shoved her roughly against the wall and pushed his body up against hers. For a moment he forgot what he was supposed to be doing when she moved against him. She tried to get free and rubbed her lovely breasts against his chest making him silently moan.

"Stop moving Granger." He said in a husky voice. If she kept thrashing around he was bound to get hard. She froze and tensed at the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath against her ear.

"Malfoy? You better get your filthy hands off me!" she hissed at him making her hair blow onto his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hair lightly draped across his face. He leaned in close enough so that his lips lightly scrapped her cheek when he spoke.

"Watch it Granger or you may not make it out of this alive." Draco threatened her with false intentions. He was planning on just scaring her but when he felt the soft lush skin under him he lost all train of thought. Hermione stood still breathing hard making her chest puff into his every time for exhaled. Draco was breathing hard as well. He moved her hands above her head and leaned against her whole body with his. Hermione tensed and closed her eyes. His body was sending her intense waves of pleasure.

_This is ridiculous! I don't like malfoy why do I feel like this?! _Hermione screamed in her head. This was insane she shouldn't be enjoying this. Malfoy breathed in her scent and rubbed his nose against her cheek making her feel weird in her lower regions. This unknown feeling deepened when draco pushed his leg between hers making it rest against her crotch. He pushed into her with his leg making her moan. As soon as it escaped her lips she mentally kicked herself in the ribs. How dare he do this to her!

"You like that don't you Granger?" Malfoy whispered in her ear making her bite her lip. He moved his leg again creating slight friction between her legs. She involuntarily moaned again. This turned him on more then Pansy ever had before.

_I shouldn't be doing this! Oh god what am I doing?! _Draco tried to figure out what he was doing. Then it dawned on him. He wanted Granger! He wanted her to scream for him, he wanted to be in her! He wanted to feel her tight little walls around his length! Oh how he wanted her!

"M-Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered. She was just as confused as he was and maybe a little more turned on.

"Granger, don't ruin the moment." Draco begged as he lifted her up by the ass. She was obviously a virgin because she let her legs hang in his hands. "Put your legs around me." Draco instructed her. She did as she was told and wrapped her long slim legs around his narrow waste. Hermione lowered her head and grabbed his face with her hands and rubbed her lips across his with out fully kissing him. Draco moaned and caught her in a full, passionate, demanding kiss. At first the kiss was slow but grew to be so much more. They viciously kissing moaning and groping each other.

"God dammit Granger, I'm so hard." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione giggled and unknowingly ground herself against him She was a virgin after all she didn't know what she was doing. Draco groaned and ground against her pushing her into the wall. Hermione moaned and fisted her little hands in his platinum blond hair. "Do you want to do this?" Draco asked as he continued to grind into her making her breath hard.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm going to fuck Malfoy! _

--

"Y-yes." Hermione answered a little bit unsure of what to do. Draco nodded and set her back on the floor. Hermione stood in front of him and unbuttoned his shirt button by button. Draco groaned with anticipation. When his shirt was unbuttoned she gently slid it off him letting it land on the floor. Draco pushed her against the wall and started to pull off her shirt over her head leaving her in a black lace bra.

"Nice bra." Draco commented as he tried to look for the clips in the back. Hermione giggled and grabbed his hands bringing them to the front of her bra where he found the clips and slowly undid them making her breasts fall out slightly with each missing clip, the final clip came and he undid it letting her perfectly rounded and firm breasts fall out of them. His eyes lingered on her breasts as he brought a hand up to feel them, she leaned her head back and bit her lip. Hermione couldn't stand it any more she wanted to feel his lips crash against hers she wanted him to take her slow and fast. Draco seemed to notice and gently pushed his lips to hers. Their tongues twirled together making them both more heated. Hermione separate from him and stepped back a step.

"I don't want to do it standing." Hermione whispered as Draco looked at her with a smirk. But he understood he didn't want to do it standing either he wanted her on her back with legs spread wide. He conjured up a blanket with his wand and gently laid her down on it. Hermione giggled as she felt the fur beneath her. How like Malfoy to have a fur blanket. Draco trailed kisses from her lips down her neck, over her collar bone, down to her breasts. He sucked in one hard nipple into his mouth and began teasing it with small flicks of his tongue. Hermione arched at his touch and pushed herself into him. He abandoned her breasts and kissed his way to her belly button down to the rim of her skirt. He looked up at her and found her staring curiously down at him. He smirked and pulled her skirt down to her ankles and slid it off along with her shoes and socks. All that was left were her cute hot pink little knickers. He came back up eye level to her and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. He slid his hand into her panties and found that she was wet with antisipation.

"Oh Draco, please don't." Hermione said his name. Draco paused and smirked at her.

"I like when you say my name." He managed to say huskily. He went back down on her and slipped her panties off leaving her completely naked against his half clothed body. But that was okay he didn't want to have her just yet. Before Hermione could protest his tongue slyly slipped into her wetness. Hermione gasped and started breathing heavily. Draco let his tongue dance in her depth before he locked his mouth on her clit and started to suck. Hermione grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled gently making him moan.

"Oh, Draco that feel's so good!" Hermione nearly screamed. Draco smirked against her wetness and continued his pleasing.

— Hermione felt an odd sensation building up in her lower region but didn't know what it was. Something was coming though she just didn't know it was her. Then Draco slipped a finger into her naturally lubricated pussy. Hermione jerked at the sudden intrustion but didn't complain. He pumped on more finger in her making her moan. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her while he continued sucking on her clit. This was it! It was to over whelming! Hermione felt an intense wave of pleasure wash over her. The pleasure was to much it kind of hurt actually but she enjoyed it with every fiber of her being. Draco knew she came because he tasted her sweet juices spilling into his mouth. He left her lower part and went back up to her eye level to be greeted with a panting Hermione. She was gasping and clutching the fur blanket so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"What the hell was that Draco?" Hermione asked as she turned on her side to look at him.

"That was an orgasm Hermione." Draco answered with a laugh.

"But, I thought that...Never mind."

"No tell me." Draco commanded her. Hermione blushed but remembered what they had just shared and continued.

"I just thought that...you know you had to stick it in to have that." Hermione shyly said. Draco smirked and moved over her so that her legs were on either side of his body.

"You can have it both ways." whispered as he began to wiggle out of his pants. Hermione got impatient and pulled them off along with his underwear and flung them carelessly away.

"A little impatient there are you?" Draco smiled at this. Hermione answered with a rough kiss. He had no complaints nor intention to stop. He Lowered himself and positioned him self in front of her opening then hesitated. He had never had to worry about hurting someone before, but this time he was. He didn't want this to be not pleasurable for Hermione. He wanted her to scream his name and beg for more. Hermione gazed up at him with passion filled eyes. "This might hurt a little bit." He warned her. Hermione melted in his touch. It was so sweet of him to care about that.

"You actually care if you hurt me?" Hermione asked with all seriousness. Draco nodded. "Draco, if you don't take me soon I'm going to take _you." _She purred into his ear making him even harder. This was torture his member was throbbing and he couldn't hold out any more. He pushed the tip of his dick into her then slid in a little more and a little more until he felt her rip and he was completely in her. Hermione gasped and flinched as he pushed into her.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered in her ear. She nodded and grabbed his mouth with hers and sucked on his tongue. Draco moaned and slipped out of her until his head was barely in her then thrust back into her making her gasp and grab his back. He repeated his motion a few time slowly until he was sure Hermione was use to his length. When she started to meet him thrust for thrust he knew she was ready for more.

"Hermione, wrap you legs around me." Draco whispered to her. Hermione did it again and moaned at the result. He was able to dig deeper into her.

"Oh Draco, touch me!" Hermione moaned feeling that her breasts were being neglected. Draco froze as the memory of his dream came back to him but continued rocking into her. This was so much better then Pansy had ever been and Hermione was a virgin. He grabbed her breasts and occupied her mouth at the same time as he was thrusting into her. The combination of the three was over whelming and Hermione knew she was going to have another orgasm.

"Oh, Hermione I'm going to come!" Draco moaned loudly as she met him for another thrust.

"Me too!" she replied dragging her nails down his back, she thought that this might have hurt him but he moaned in pleasure. With one last deep thrust they both came.

"DRACO!" She screamed as she clutched to him for dear life. Draco bit down on her shoulder as he came deep inside of her. Hermione couldn't have explained what kind of sensation she was feeling. It was pure bliss.

"Oh god Hermione, you're so fucking amazing!" Draco said in the crook of her neck.

"Draco, I'm so horny." Hermione said in his ear making him smirk. They didn't patrol the halls that night, no they did everything but that. They spent that night in the closet on a lush blanket finding out what made one another tick. Many things made them moan, several things made them moan, but only they made each other come with that much intensity.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Hope that got you all hot and bothered haha jkidding! Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

1**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter JKR does but of course you already knew that. **

**AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed. And just to let you know the story is NO where near being finished so just keep reading and hopefully enjoying. Thank you for your time. **

**XoXo**

--

— _oh my god, I can't believe that I just lost my virginity in a closet with none other then Draco Malfoy her own horrible most perfect nightmare. _Hermione groaned as she sat up and ran a nervus hand over her hair. She wasn't sure if Malfoy was asleep or just laying there, either way she couldn't stay there all night. Then a horrible thought came to her mind instantly sending her into a frenzy.

_What if he decides to tell the whole school about what she had done, what they had done together, what he had done to her. _The thought shook her to the core as she blindly ran her hand over the floor looking for all her clothes. _Where did he throw my bra?! _Hermione fumed as she crawled around blindly until her hand hit something soft. She gasped and looked up to an already half dress Malfoy. Hermione blushed as he made light with his wand and looked down at her still nude body.

— Draco laid in silence trying to think of what to do. _I just slept with Hermione fucking Granger and I have no idea why! She's going to tell people what I lowered myself to and then it's all over for me! _He thought as he waited for Hermione to fall asleep so he could make his exit without being seen or noticed. Instead he felt Hermione get off the blanket and start searching for her clothes. This angered him for some unknown reason. _Is the mudblood trying to sneak away from me?! It should be the other way around! No one has ever tried to avoid me after having sex with me! Especially a bloody freaking virgin! _He fumed as he silently put on his boxers and pants then stood up to get some light from his wand. He looked down at a blushing nude Granger.

"Looking for this mudblood?" He smirked as he dangled her bra from the tip of his index finger. Hermione gaped at his tone. Why was he angry with her? They had just shared something very intimate. At least it was intimate for her, she had just lost her virginity to _Malfoy! _"Well are you going to get dressed or just sit there? Because trust me if your waiting for seconds then it's in vain!" Draco snipped at her. He was mad about her trying to skip out on him even though those were his exact intension

"Screw you Malfoy." Hermione hissed as she snatched her bra from him and slipped it on along with her found panties.

"Already did, and you weren't that good." He retorted as he watched her sleek form slip on her clothes.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Hermione shouted as she found the rest of her clothes and put them on as fast as she could.

"What did you expect Granger? That we'd wake up in _love _and we'd elope to go live in the country side to have mudblood little children like _you?_" Draco sneered with venom dripping from every word. With that said tear's instantly sprung into Hermione's eyes glossing them over and threatening to over flow. Draco sighed as he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, (well he did to an extent), he mainly just wanted to make it clear that this would never happen between them again. He fucked her and now she was out of his system. Right?

"Malfoy, what happened to 'You're so amazing'?" Hermione shot at him with the nastiest glare she could. Malfoy shook his head and looked at her with false pity.

"Don't tell me you actually believed me did you? Look mudblood, I fucked you and now I have one more notch on my bed post that's all you were: A _fuck." _Draco said looking her in the eye with no emotion. Hermione's tears were gone and replaced with pure rage. She drew her hand back and slapped him with as much force as she could. Malfoy's face turned to the side as he caught up with what had just happened.

_Did she just slap me? _Draco thought as he touched his tender cheek and flinched at the burn. _Yeah she definitely just slapped you. _

"I can't believe I actually lost my virginity to you. You're beneath me Malfoy," Hermione sighed and put her hand on the door nob to leave when his harsh words stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh, don't play that Granger, You know you enjoyed it. Moaning and screaming my name like the filthy, little, gullible, mudblood whore that you are!" His eyes were piercing through her like knifes.

"You're just like your father Malfoy! A low, despicable, spoiled brat!" Draco's fists clenched as he heard her mention his father. He roughly grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the door a little harder then he meant to, Hermione winched in pain and cried out as his hands dug into her soft arms.

"You listen to me right now you dirty little whore. I'm _nothing _like my father! You don't know one damn thing about him or me, do you hear me?!" Malfoy was practically screaming in her face making Hermione flinch and start to cry again. Why was he being so foul to her? She hadn't done anything! _He _was the one in _her_ halls, _he _grabbed _her _into the closet, _he _made the first move, not _her! _When Malfoy still held her in his strong grasp she swiftly brought her knee up in one fast movement and got him in between the legs making him drop his hold of her and drop to his knees like he had been shot. She opened the door never turning her back on him then stopped once she was out of the closet to give him one last hateful look.

"Don't you EVER talk to me, look at me, or TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Hermione screamed with anger before she broke out into a full on sprint down the hall to her dorms.

"Don't go running your mouth Granger!" Malfoy yelled after her as he weakly got to his feet and stammered out of the closet into the otherwise empty halls. Hermione was no where to be found.

_Im such a fool! Why did I have to go and do that with her?! This could have all been avoided if she wasn't so god damn alluring! So in all honesty this was her fault! _ At least that's what he told himself to sleep that night.

--

— "Ginny...Can i-I sleep with you tonight?" Hermione whispered close to Ginny's ear making her stir in her sleep. She looked like a little girl when she slept. Good it should be that way! She didn't want to lose her virginity if it was anything like what Hermione had just experienced. When Ginny didn't answer Hermione silently crawled into bed whit her and pulled the covers up over her shoulders to snuggle into the welcoming warmth that surrounded her body. As she drifted into her sleep she couldn't help but think of how much she now hated Malfoy. She hated him three times more then she ever had and was certain she'd curse the living hell out of him if he ever tried to talk to her again.

— Draco walked into his common room with a weight on his shoulders as he thought about what had just taken place. He knew he wasn't the only on in the room and was proved right when he saw the top of Pansy's head sitting on the sofa no doubt waiting for him. He decided not to put up with her so he tried to slip past her but failed.

"Baby? What are you doing?" Pansy asked as she saw Draco go from behind one pole to the other. "I've been waiting for you." she pouted trying to look sexy. Draco sighed and came out into the opening.

"Nothing, just didn't see you there is all." Pansy didn't seem to buy it but let it pass.

"What do you say we spend the night together?" Pansy suggested as her bra strap 'accidently' fell down her arm and reviled itself under her tank top. Malfoy literally cringed at the thought of his self taking Pansy after he had just had amazing sex with Hermione, then slapped himself when he reminded himself of it.

"I'm actually pretty tired, I'm just going to bed if you don't mind." Draco denied her and walked away before she could put up a fight. He wanted nothing to do with Pansy, not her used body, her sluty ways ,or her false affection. It was no secret that Pansy was wrongly attracted to him. The only reason she pretended to like Malfoy was to get laid and because it was what was expected of her.

— Malfoy sighed as he slipped into bed wearing what he previously wore when he was with Hermione. He was to tired to change, even though he made that big ordeal about her sleeping with him she was one of the best bed partners he had ever had. She satisfied his need to feel wanted, the need to fit perfectly into one person, the need to be so desperate to make love it felt like you were fighting for your very life. Yes he needed those things but not from the likes of Granger. He would find all those things in a nice Slytherin girl, it wasn't like he would have a hard time getting someone in his bed. Hell he could be banging Pansy right now. He laid in bed trying to go to sleep but unconsciously drifted into the unknown. He started to thing of her again. He could still taste her on his swollen lips, feel her around him, see her under him, picture her coming, and worst of all he pined to be with her again.

_Oh god what have I gotten myself into? _Draco asked himself as he thought about her. She most certaintly was _not _out of his system. Oh well what he and Granger had done was a one time thing. Nothing more nothing less.

--

— Hermione made her way down to the great hall earlier then she normally would have, the reason being that she didn't want to risk seeing Malfoy or him trying to talk to her. She was over what had happened. What's done is done and there's nothing she could do about it. He used her and she fell for it, but she wouldn't fall for it again. This she was sure of.

"Hermione, you're down here early?" Harry asked her as she took a seat with him at their table. He was an early riser always one of the first to be down for breakfast.

"Yeah, just thought I'd get a head start with the new school year." she lied as she buttered a piece of toast and sipped on pumpkin juice. Harry nodded and continued eating while he read his paper.

"Hey, did you see this?!" Harry all but shouted as he jumped up and slammed the daily profit in front of her for her to see a picture of Luscious Malfoy with large print above him that said _dead. _Hermione gasped and grabbed the paper up to have a better look at it.

_Luscious Malfoy was discovered dead_ _two days ago on the battlefield that took place in a muggle populated place. No word on who killed him or how he was killed. The Malfoy residence have no comment on their loss. _

Hermione was stunned, it now made sense why Malfoy had gotten so angry with her for mentioning his father. She would have felt bad if he wasn't such a prick! Only he was a prick and she didn't feel bad. One more death eater gone is the way she saw it. And if Malfoy was really torn up about It he wouldn't be at hogwarts he'd be out fulfilling his Malfoy name as the next great death eater. As she set the paper down Malfoy walked by and saw the moving content of his fathers mug shot on the daily profit. He instantly grabbed it and starting shaking with rage.

"Where'd you get this you dirty little mudblood?!" He snarled at her as he crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his bag. Hermione gave him a cold glare and continued eating with out answering him. Malfoy gritted his teeth and slammed his hands down on the table right in front of her making her pumpkin juice spill a little. By this time Harry had gotten up and grabbed Draco by the collar and shoved him on the table and leaned in close to his face so that he would understand the threats that were leaving Harry's mouth. Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's shirt trying to get him off the blond haired boy.

"Harry, he's not worth it! Let him go before you get expelled!" Hermione begged, Harry loosened his grip on Draco and let him stand up straight. As soon as Harry let him go Draco stood up and instantly pointed his wand at him. Hermione saw this and moved her body in front of Harry's to block him from any kind of spell Draco was sure to shoot off. She snapped her eyes shut and waited for something to hit her.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Draco yelled but saw that it was going directly for Granger and with no thought moved his wand at the last possibly second making it fly in a random direction. Hermione stood still for a moment but nothing hit her, she opened her eyes and hesitantly looked at Malfoy who was staring at her with a mixture of hate, anger, and some other unidentified emotion.

"Malfoy and Miss Granger!" The two kids looked at Dumbledor who was standing at the front of the great hall watching the whole thing. "The both of you will have detention for two weeks starting tonight at eight." He shook his head before he added "Miss Granger I expected more out of you." Hermione's face twisted with shock as the words detention were said. Not that she minded just that it would be for two weeks with Malfoy!

"But professor, I have night watch duties!" She tried to bargain with him.

"You will be relieved from those duties for the following weeks." Dumbledor replied making it clear that that was the end of their conversation. Hermione looked back at Malfoy who was heading to the door obviously pissed off.

— By noon every one at hogwarts and their brothers knew about Malfoy's father, and Draco himself was no where to be found. Hermione felt bad for him when she actually thought about it. She wouldn't know what to do if her father was dead. But her pity never lasted to long because she would think about the previous night and what he had said to her then she would be filled wit anger and hate again. The day went fast and before she knew it she was in an empty room with Malfoy glaring at her from across the room.

--

— "I hope you know this is all your fault mudblood." Draco hissed as he took his seat at his chair. Hermione ignored him all together and began cleaning up the classes mess. This was part of their punishment, they had to clean up after lab classes. Draco was mad that she didn't answer him and got up to get closer to him but was stopped when Hermione spun around with her wand in her hand pointed at him.

"Don't talk to me, don't come near me." She spit through gritted teeth. Draco furrowed his eye brows and ran at her like lightening. His years of quiddish playing paid off because she couldn't move fast enough to avoid him. "Get off me!" She screamed as she struggled violently with him. Draco grunted before he folded her hands under him and she was laying on the ground with no where to go.

"I said I hope you know this is all your fault." He repeated as though she didn't hear him the first time. Hermione still didn't answer she just tried to get loose of his grip. "Trying to ignore me are you?" He spat at her then grabbed her by the face and forced her to look up at him. What he saw stunned him. She was crying freely and had her eyes snapped shut. This both hurt him and confused him. He didn't want to do this to her. He got off her and walked to the other side of the room leaving her to cry alone on the floor. After five minutes he looked over to where Hermione was stilly laying on the floor sniffling every once and a while.

"Stop crying Granger, it's annoying." He said when really for some unknown reason it bothered him to see her cry like that and to know that he was the one causing it. He was answered with a sniffle and her shuffling around. He looked at what she was doing and sighed. She was sitting on the floor leaned against a wall with her head in her hands. "What are you crying for anyways?!" Draco snapped at her making her look up at him with watery eyes and a red nose. He had to admit she looked kinda cute all broken like that.

"You just don't get it do you Malfoy?" Hermione finally spoke. Draco shook his head and turned in her direction giving her his full attention. "You _used _me, I didn't expect anything from you! All I wanted was to leave that closet with no words said, no hard feelings and no commitments! But you ruined all that for me! You TOOK my first time away from me for selfish reasons! This is how I'll remember my first time! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she marched up to him and poked him in the chest making him flinch. "I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She was hysterical now pounding on his chest and screaming like a mad women. He stood there and let her abuse him. He was aware that it was her first time and that it should have been 'special' but what was he supposed to do? He was Malfoy and she was Granger. They couldn't exactly just go about the school holding hands. Not that he wanted to or anything. Finally when Hermione felt she made her point she stopped hitting him and tried to walk away only to be grabbed by her arm and pulled into Draco's hard chest. She instantly melted at his touch. "I mean it Malfoy take your hands off me!" Hermione hissed in an icy voice. Draco almost let her go. _Almost. _Until he felt her softness in his arms, her scent assaulted his nose, her beauty blinded his sight, and those lips tricked him. Before he knew it he crushed his lips down on hers tenderly and moved his mouth on hers. At first she wasn't responding, he slickly slipped his tongue into her mouth shocking her and massaged her tongue with his. When her soft tongue twirled around his he moaned deep in her mouth and stiffened. This is how it all started out! But for the life of him he couldn't release her out of his grip. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her deep into him until he felt the tip of her wand poked into his gut. He stiffened and looked down at Hermione who was staring back up at him with anger and confusion in her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"Don't every touch me again." She calmly stated and walked away from him to continue her cleaning. Malfoy stared at her the whole time sometimes admiring her and other times cursing the very ground she stood on. How dare she play games with him? He was the one who played games with girls heads. And once more why did he care? She was just a mudblood! He was to be a death eater even though it was unwillingly it was still his destiny, he was a Malfoy, a pure blood, and once more her was Draco Fucking malfoy! She was part of the golden trio, a mudblood, she had a future she could chose, she was Hermione know-it-all Granger! Then why did he burn with the over whelming desire to touch her? To posses her? To do unholy things to her? Why did he want her in any position he could get her? Why did he want her?!

**AN: You really don't need to say it! I know that this chapter was boring, but look at it this way, it was a filler to a better and more sexy chapter coming next! Don't want to much of a good thing all at once. AHHA! JKIDDING! I make myself giggle in fear. **

**Truly yours but never really.**

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. JRK owns it and that's the way it will stay forever. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**XoXo**

**--**

— Hermione stood in the bathroom on the second floor and listened to moaning Myrtl talk about how she wished she could be in love and have some one love her.

"Can you please be quiet for a minute?" Hermione sighed as she flipped through the pages of her book. The book was about how to get boys to notice you with out looking like a whore.

_You want Draco to notice you don't you? _Damn that voice was getting annoying! _Foy your information, I DON'T want Malfoy to notice me! This is for me, I want a boyfriend not some one who shags you in a closet then acts like he was tricked into doing it! _Hermione fumed as she assured herself of her motives. But for some reason she couldn't help but think of how Malfoy would react when he saw that she indeed knew how to lure a male.

"Hermione are you in here?" Ginny asked as she stepped into the bathroom. She had gotten a note from Hermione telling her to meet her in here but with no explanation so she had gotten there as fast as she could.

"Ginny, I'm in here!" Hermione said but didn't bother to open the stall that she had been sitting in for the last hour. Ginny followed her voice and pushed open the stall door to see Hermione writing things down on a little sheet of paper from a book.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as if Hermione had lost her mind. It was actually a sight to see, Hermione was sitting on a toilet with a book sprawled out on her lap and her writing notes on a piece of scrap paper. Ginny didn't know what to think of it. So she just smiled at her and waited for her to talk.

"I'm reading a book about how to get boys to notice you with out looking like a whore." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny couldn't help but laugh when she heard this. Finally! Ginny had been pressuring her into getting a boyfriend.

"Hermione, you don't need to read a book to do that, You could have just asked me." Hermione stopped reading and looked at Ginny. Even she had to admit Ginny wasn't half bad at the whole boy's thing and she sure as hell wasn't a slut. After thinking about it for a minute Hermione agreed to become Ginny's project.

"First we have to get you some new clothes." Ginny said as she muttered a spell and transformed Hermione's loose jeans into a chocolate brown mini skirt. Hermione gasped as she felt her skin exposed all the way up to her mid thigh. She wasn't use to dressing like this. Ginny smiled obviously pleased with her work and did the same spell again making Hermione's shirt turn into a cute button up matching brown shirt that fit nicely around her curves and made her breasts look bigger then they were, and then turned her shoe's into flat brown converes. Ginny stepped back to admire Hermione and nodded her head in approval.

"You look great Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she grabbed Hermione's arm to go show her off to the whole school. Hermione put up a struggle but stopped when Ginny reminded her that it was her last year at hogwarts and her last chance at getting a boyfriend and getting laid. Hermione hadn't mentioned it to Ginny that her and Malfoy had slept together, it was probably best that way.

--

— "Have you seen Granger? She's like totally a hottie!" Draco heard two Gryffindor girls gossiping. He thought for a moment. He had been hearing her name around the halls a lot today and wondered what all the fuss was about. Sure she was beautiful now but her body was always hid under those damn robes. At least he hoped it was! She shouldn't be showing her body off anyways!

_Why do you care_? His little voice snuck up on him, _I don't care. She can do what ever she wants! _

"Yeah, I heard she has a rich muggle boyfriend back home." The gossiping continued. A surge of jealousy went through him at the thought of her belonging to some one else. Then he reminded himself that he didn't care! Right? I mean he didn't care that she had some rich boyfriend! He was probably more rich then him, and he had claimed her virginity. The though of Hermione's virginity belonging to him made him feel good. At least something of her's belonged to him. And what better to belong to him then her first and 5th orgasm? A smirk appeared on his face when he thought about how many times he had her in those amazingly blissful hours that he and her spent together only two nights ago. Since then the last thing she had said to him were the cruel words that were exchanged between the two of them in detention the other day.

"Really? I heard she has a new job and get's a lot of money every week." Another pair of gossipers passed him by, he looked at who was talking and was shocked to see that Pansy was even caught up in the fuss about Granger. He thought for a moment and decided that the spot he stood in was the best spot to hear the talk about her. He took a seat and inconspicuously eaves dropped on his fellow class mates. By the time class started he had heard many different things about Hermione and decided he would just have to check out her new look himself.

--

— "Every one please be quiet and open up to page 438." Snape instructed the class in his nasal voice. Hermione sighed and looked at the page. She smiled when she learned that she was going to be doing a potion today. Snape scanned the class and stopped when he saw Crabbe and Goyl without Malfoy with them. "Where is mister Malfoy?" Snape asked irritably. Hermione couldn't help but sneak a glance to where Malfoy should have been sitting and saw that he wasn't there. Goyl mistook her look for him and smirked at her as he scanned her body as if she was an item. Hermione huffed and turned around with a swish of her silky brown hair. She hadn't bothered wearing her robes today and finally got semi comfortable with the new clothes Ginny had made her wear. She even caught Ron staring at her milky white thighs. When she looked at him he blushed and turned his attention back to his book. Hermione smiled at the effect that her new look was having on people. Snape temporarily excused the fact that Malfoy wasn't there and carried on with class.

"Every one get into partners." Snape said as he lazily lounged in his chair at the front of the class. Hermione looked around the room for a partner but every one was already in pairs. Harry and Ron, Lavender and Pavarti, Luna and Neville, and Hermione by herself. She didn't care though, she was perfectly capable of fulfilling both her part and her partners part. She actually preferred to work alone, there was no one there to slow her down or screw up the potion. She had began putting in the proper ingredients and stir the cauldron when Snape noticed she was working by herself.

"Miss Granger, being the brightest witch at hogwarts I would have thought that you were capable of following simple instructions such as getting a partner." He snapped at her making her blush. She hated when she was the center of attention especially for being at fault. Just when she was going to tell him that there was no one left to partner with Malfoy came strolling in with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

_Merlin he looks good. _Hermione thought as her eyes traveled down his slim body. He wasn't built like a muscle builder but he was sleek and had a toned body. _To bad he's a prick! _

— Draco smirked as he noticed Granger looking him over no doubt appreciating his looks. She caught his eye and turned away.

_No wonder people are talking about her! She looks like a freaking model! _Draco thought as his eyes scanned her over. She was wearing a brown mini that showed off her perfect thighs, _oh those thighs! _He thought as he remembered the feel of them wrapped around him, her shirt was tight on her when she sat showing her breasts off and her slim waist. _God she has no idea! _Then he remembered that he was thinking about Granger and got mad that she made him look at her that way. Why couldn't she be the annoying flat chested, bushy headed, mudblood Granger she was in first year?

"Ah Mister Malfoy, How Gracious of you to grace us with your presence." Snape observed as he shot a glare at him. "Ten points from Slytherin, and your partners with Granger."

"I know I'm late but partners with Granger? Isn't that punishment a little...Extreme?" Draco asked stunned. He didn't want to be close to her. He would be able to smell her and her scent sent him into an erotic trance. Every one snickered at his smart remark but was silenced with Snape's harsh glare.

"Make that 15 points from Slytherin." Snape ended the conversation with a warning look and went back to his desk. Draco sighed and took his place at the table Hermione was working at.

"Granger," He greeted her with an icy tone. Hermione said nothing in return but added in some more ingredients. Malfoy growled under his breath but what did he expect? He humiliated her, used her, then was meaner to her then he was in all the years he had known her. "What's with the new look?" Draco asked her as he looked at her again. Every time he looked at her his breath caught and he was more infatuated with her. Hermione sighed obviously defeated and gave him a sharp look as she set the spoon down on the table.

"Malfoy, I don't know what you think your doing. You made it quite obvious you want nothing to do with me. So please stop talking to me." Draco's breath caught when she spat out her words. He looked at her with a cocked eye brow and a sexy smirk making her involuntarily soften her glare.

"No reason to be uncivil." Was all he said and they sat in silence the whole time. Never once did he help with the Potion. She wouldn't let him near the cauldron in fear he'd screw it up. When the class was almost over Snape made his rounds and gave Hermione extra praise. She had the best potion in the class as always. The class was dismissed and Hermione turned to leave when Draco caught her with his words.

"See you in detention." She turned around to see Draco looking at her with an extra Slytherin smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked away with a pool of boys following her.

"That Granger, really has filled out." Goyl said as he and Crabbe slightly tilted their head to get a better view of her ass as she walked out the door.

"Goyl, Shut up." He said as he walked in front of them to block their view.

--

— "So that Granger really is the looker." Blaise said as he and Draco sat in the Slytherin common room.

"Oh has she really? I haven't noticed." Draco tried to play it cool. Blaise chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy." Blaise taunted him. "Every one has noticed!"

"Only I really haven't." Draco still denied it. Blaise just shook his head and looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"Well, if there's nothing between you two then I'm going to play my cards with her." Draco instantly looked up with pure rage. This seemed to be answer enough for Blaise. "I knew that was you two in the closet two days ago." Blaise laughed but didn't move out of his seat.

_Damn! I fell for his trick! _Draco thought as he looked at Blaise with piercing eyes.

"Relax Draco, If I was going to tell someone about it then I'd already have done it." Blaise assured him. Draco relaxed back in his seat. He trusted Blaise. He wasn't one to gossip or meddle in things that didn't concern him.

"How did you know?" Draco asked him with a sheepish look.

"When you two were _supposed _to be watching the halls, I was on my way back from seeing Ginny when I heard someone in the closet. I knew it was you for sure, I've heard you shag enough times in our dorm to know, and then I knew it was Granger for sure when you yelled out her name." Draco looked at him surprised then angrily. He didn't like the fact that Blaise was listening to them. Blaise seemed to catch on and looked insulted. "I wasn't _listening _to the two of you! You're lucky I came when I did! I put a silencing charm on the closet, McGonagall was walking down the hall too!" Blaise informed him.

"Well...Thank you?" The two Slytherin sat in an awkward silence when it dawned on Draco that Blaise had indeed said Ginny. "Wait did you say Ginny? As in the weaslette?" Draco asked stunned.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her that. We have a little 'thing' going on." Blaise said with slight annoyance.

"Sorry," Draco muttered. "'Little thing' meaning?" Draco pushed. Blaise sighed but informed him.

"I don't know what it is, but we're kind of together?" Blaise seemed confused about his affair with Ginny. Draco smirked, he wasn't the only Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor.

_Did you just say falling? _Draco felt like he had been shot. He did say 'falling' _Im not falling for that mudblood! _Only this time he didn't believe it. A beeping sound brought Draco out of his trance. He listened for where the noise was coming from and noticed that Blaise was pushing a button on some device to silence it. Draco looked at him with a cocked eye brow and waited for an explanation. Blaise flushed and put the device in his pocket.

"Well, Ginny wants to meet I'll see you later." He said in one rushed breath and all but ran out of the room leaving Draco to think a bout _her. _

- -

Hermione sat on her bed with Ginny rushing around the room throwing on sexy clothes and spraying random perfume on her pressure points. If Hermione didn't know any better she would have thought Ginny was off to meet someone.

"Ginny? Where are you going?" Ginny turned around and blushed deeply.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I trust you! So I'm going to tell you but you have to SWEAR not to tell a soul." Ginny said as she looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes. Hermione sat up straight excited to hear about some gossip. When Ginny didn't continue Hermione sighed at her childish traditions. Hermione held up her two fingers and swore not to tell anyone. "Okay, well since the first day here Blaise and I have been seeing each other." Hermione sat in silence and waited for the words to slam into her. As if on cue Hermione and Ginny squealed and jumped into each others arms screaming like a bunch of brain dead school girls.

"OHMYGOD! Ginny I can't believe you! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squeaked into Ginny's ear making her laugh.

"I know, but he's so amazing!" Ginny sighed as she flopped down on Hermione's bed and looked at the ceiling. Hermione laid on her stomach next to her with her head propped up in her hand.

"So?" Hermione asked with twinkling eyes.

"So?" Ginny mirrored her look.

"So?! So how did it happen?!" Hermione all but demanded details. Ginny smiled as she thought back on her little time spent with Blaise.

"I don't know, we caught each others eyes on the train and then BAM! We accidently bumped into each other in the library then the rest was...sex." Hermione gaped at her as if she had six heads. Ginny smiled at her and laughed, Hermione couldn't help but laugh too. When they were done laughing and sharing dirty details Ginny got up and pushed a button on a small device signaling to Blaise that she wanted to meet. Hermione giggled one more time when Ginny rushed out of the room to go meet her lover. Then the feeling of happiness left her when she saw that it was eight and that she had detention with Malfoy.

--

— Draco was sat in his seat in Snape's empty class when he noticed that there was nothing to clean, meaning that Hermione would have nothing to distract her. The door opened and in walked Hermione. She was just as breath taking as she had been earlier that day. Hermione looked around the room and sighed when she saw that there was no mess to clean up. She awkwardly made her way to a desk farthest from Malfoy and sat down. She shivered when the cold stool touched her exposed legs but said nothing nor moved in fear that it would attract Malfoy's attention. Instead she busied herself with random things like counting the tiles on the ceiling, counting the rows of the desk, secretly admiring Malfoy, you know little things like that. In the end she came up with 324 tiles, 10 rows of desks, and a very sexy Malfoy looking her way. She shot a look at him and melted when she locked eyes with his. This was ridiculous! She had to say something. And Draco was thinking the same thing so they said the one thing that would interest the other.

"Did you know that Blaise and Ginny are seeing each other?" They both said in union. Draco and Hermione laughed about this.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked looking down. Draco looked at her curiously and nodded anxious to hear her actually talking to him. Hermione hesitated for a moment then spit it out. "Am I really just another notch on your bed?" Draco flinched as he remembered the harsh words he said to her and was instantly aroused as he thought about what they had shared with each other.

— Hermione sat in her chair looking down at her hands when Malfoy didn't answer. Then she heard his chair slid and she looked up at him to see him coming at her with speed and a glint in his eye. She was momentarily frightened but all that faded when he reached her and grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall attacking her lips with his. She did nothing to stop this but instead encouraged it when she fisted her hands in his hair. Draco moaned into her mouth and lifted her onto the desk and parted her legs so that he stood in between them. Hermione moaned as he rocked into her through her clothes.

"Draco, I-I don't want to be hurt." Hermione whispered as a stray tear fell down her cheek sending Draco into a frenzy. He kissed her tear away and trailed kisses down her cheek and stopped with a soft peck to her lips.

"I didn't mean it Hermione, You aren't a notch on my bed, Hermione I want you so bad it hurts." Draco moaned into her again as he ground into her making her moan with intense pleasure.

"I thought you hated me." Hermione whispered as he continues rocking into her. Even though he wasn't in her she was close to coming. And the looks on Draco's face he was too.

"I don't hate you Hermione. I don't know what I feel. I'm confused, I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor not to mention Granger." He said as he stopped rocking into her. She moaned and tried to grind against him but failed, this was a two person job.

"What are we doing?" She asked as the situation really hit her with full force.

"We're grinding." Malfoy smirked as he continued to rock into her. Hermione moaned loudly and pushed herself against him. She was wet and it was seeping through her panties. Draco was hard and wanted nothing more then to stip her and make her his. "I want to be in you." Draco huskily sighed in her ear making her giggle.

"Not here." Hermione answered but continued riding him through clothes.

"Then where?"

"Tonight...Meet me in my dorm." Hermione said before she could actually think about what she said. She didn't know why she was doing this. She was still mad at him but he was seducing her! She wanted him! She didn't love him or anything. I mean she had heard about things like this, people having fuck buddies with no commitments. She would explain this to him later now, she just wanted to come. Draco slid her onto the table and lifted her legs over his shoulders and pushed her skirt up to her stomach. "No draco not here." Hermione moaned.

"Relax Hermione your underwear will stay on." He promised her and started moving against her making her moan and clutch the sides of the desk to release some tension. Draco started pounding in to her through his jeans and her underwear but the both came with a loud moan. When they were done he put her legs down and lifted her up so that she was still on the table but clutched to him with her legs on either side of him with her skirt still around her stomach and his head in the crook of her neck holding her after their intense intercourse.

"I came in my pants." Draco said and laughed when she laughed. Finally he had control and separated from her and lifted her off the table and pulled her skirt down for her. Hermione blushed and sat down with him at her side.

"So you'll meet me in my room tonight?" Hermione asked trying to hide the hope in her voice. Draco smirked and nodded. They spent the rest of detention in a comfortable silence then parted to go get cleaned up.

"I'll see you soon." Draco promised and left to go shower. Hermione nodded and ran back to her dorm to get ready. She couldn't wait to have him in her. And after they would work out how to go about their forbidden affair. But as for right now she needed to shower.

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will reveil some important things. Like how they will continue to see each other. Review? Yay? Nay? Doesn't matter. I'll updated soon. **

**Yours truly but never really, **

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, JKR does. I just play sick little games with them. **

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I went to hempfest and got distracted if ya know what I mean. Haha, have fun and enjoy. oh yeah tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. **

--

— Draco found himself walking as fast as he could back to his dorms so he could get changed and be one step closer to Hermione.

_Fuck, this is what I was supposed to be avoiding! That damn Granger has me all confused. _Draco fumed as he tried not to notice the uncomfortable feeling of his own sperm on his leg. _I feel like a 13-year-old who can't control his self. _He thought as he neared his common room. Right before he stepped in to the common room he checked to make sure Pansy wasn't in the room, when he was sure the coast was clear he hurried to his room, stripped his clothes off, hid them until he had the proper chance to take care of them, then wrapped a towel around his otherwise naked body and ran to the bathroom with the intension of getting Granger into bed as fast as he possibly could. A smirk came to his face when he thought of making Granger come during detention. He quickly got the image out of his head before he got the chance to get a little to excited.

— When draco drew the bath he made sure the water was a little on the cold side so he could get rid of the tension building in his cock when ever he thought about Hermione for to long and being naked by himself thinking about Hermione brought to much temptation to him and he wanted to be ready for Hermione tonight. The thoughts of her were still tempting but with the cold shower drops hitting him controlled his erection. When Draco was satisfied with being clean enough he quickly dried off and hurried to the Gryffindor common room On the way there he couldn't help but think of the ways he would approach her in her dorm. Would he surprise her? _No she might hex me. _Will I be in her bed? _That might work. _Or should I be behind the door? _A little cliche but maybe._ Draco pondered new ideas but hadn't decided on what he wanted to do yet. Finally he came to the door with the fat lady snoozing.

"Phoenix." Draco whispered to the painting. The fat lady looked at him through lazy eyes and cracked open the door. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the door open a little more then slipped through hiding in the shadows. When he was sure there was no one around he put a foot out then stopped when he heard someone.

"Hermione where are you going?" Draco stepped back into the shadow's before Hermione or the intruder got the chance to see him. It was Weasel talking to Hermione on the stairs. Hermione turned around and looked at a him trying not to look to flushed. She gave him a small smile and tried to inch her way away from him. Draco's heart sank. What if he was caught in here? He couldn't get caught in here!

"Oh I was just going to sit up by the fire for a while." Hermione answered trying to get rid of him, she was waiting for Malfoy. Come to think about it she was _anticipating _it!

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ron asked with hope in his eyes. Hermione hesitated for a minute and came up with an excuse.

"I actually wanted to be alone for a while. Was there something you wanted?" Hermione asked in the softest voice she could find. She felt bad sending Ron away to go and see the prince of Slytherin, but there was something in the pit of her stomach willing her to get away from him as quick as possible. Ron looked up from his shoe's and blushed before he began to talk. Hermione bit her lip. She knew this look, it was the typ of look he gave you before he said something really personal. Only Hermione didn't know what to think now. She was sort of involved with Malfoy at the moment. But for how long? Could her and Malfoy hold hands in the halls like Ron and her could? Could they ever really have anything except their forbidden sex affair? When Hermione thought about it she came up with a disappointing conclusion. Her and Malfoy would _never _have something like that. Even Malfoy said it himself. She was Granger the Gryffindor know it all, he was Malfoy the Slytherin hunk. What would the school do if they found out Malfoy had stooped so low as to sleep with a mudblood? What would his mother do? What would the dark lord do? The questions brought unwanted shivers that went up Malfoy's spine as he watched Ron talk to Hermione. Then the unthinkable happened. Ron leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Hermione's lips making her blush. Draco's fists balled into fists as he saw this. _He _was supposed to be kissing her, not this red headed freak! He almost made himself noticeable when he remembered that he and Hermione had no ties to each other. They weren't dating, they were fucking.

_We're only shagging! _Draco reminded himself. So why was he still jealous? And why was Hermione in his arms?! Those arms around her! The very thought sent rage through his body. Did Weasley make her shiver like he did? Did Weasley have what it takes to satisfy her? Did he know Hermione likes it fast and slow at the same time? _No he doesn't even know what it's like to be in her! He could never make her moan the way I do._ Draco was starting to get carried away now. He and Hermione weren't even an 'item'. He forced the emotions down his throat and almost gaged, but continued watching the show.

— Hermione felt Ron's lips move on her's and she closed her eyes then snapped them back open. When ever she closed her eyes she imagined Draco. She imagined his lips on her's not Ron's inexperienced one's. She _wanted _it to be Malfoy who was kissing her like this. Not Ronald Weasley. Hermione gently pushed Ron away and took a step back.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked me?" Ron asked a little confused. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ronald, can we talk about this later?" Hermione asked as she broke apart from him and started walking to her dorm. Ron looked after her and almost started to follow her but thought better of it and let her have her space. He would talk to her tomorrow.

--

When Draco saw Hermione walk away and Ron left alone a sense on relief washed over him. As soon as Ron went back to his dorm Malfoy sprinted to Hermione's door and swept himself in only to stop and stand completely still, Hermione was also frozen. Ginny and Lavender were peacefully asleep in their beds.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered so quietly Draco had to strain to hear her. He didn't answer but walked up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her amazing scent, he was instantly hard when she pushed herself into his chest. Hermione felt his erection and gasped a little.

"Not with them in here!" She said into his ear. Malfoy groaned and kissed her neck making her shiver. "I'm not giving in." Hermione stated clearly. Malfoy kissed her neck again trailing butterfly kisses to her mouth. Hermione rolled her head in pleasure and gripped her arms around his broad back feeling his erection more clearly now. Draco gently pushed her down on the bed and looked to make sure her friends weren't awake.

"Silencio." Draco whispered and pointed his wand towards Hermione, he did the same charm on himself and put his wand to the side. Hermione looked at his with wide fearful eyes. Draco smirked and slipped his shirt off then got on top of Hermione with his legs on either side of her hips. He leaned down and kissed Hermione on her mouth and stopped when he tasted that Weasel on her. Hermione looked at him confused. Why did he stop? Draco saw this and took the charm of himself but not off Hermione.

"Never kiss another before you're with me." Draco murmured in her ear making her silently gasp. He knew? Draco didn't give her time to make a fuss and put the charm back on and started to unbutton her shirt. When he undid the last button she was in a little pink bra barely holding in her lovely breasts. He growled and kissed the rim of her bra teasing her. Hermione snapped her eyes closed as he started kissing her on her stomach, breasts, arms, and neck. It felt so good! Hermione bucked her hips and rolled them over so that she was on top. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were still asleep then continued. Draco looked up at her amused and put his hands behind his head as if he was amused that Hermione was trying to take control. He let her have her fun but in do time she would be silently screaming under him. Hermione glared at him and leaned down to kiss him. He turned his head denying her. Hermione looked at him but understood what he was doing. He was trying to teach her a lesson. What he didn't know was that she was about to teach him the lesson of his life: Never keep a lady waiting. She smirked down at him And trailed kisses from the top of his chest down to the rim of his pants. Draco's eyes were closed and he was enjoying every minute of it. When Hermione stopped at his pants he wanted to scream! So he did. The silencing charm worked wonders. Hermione giggled when she saw the frustrated look on Malfoy's face and slipped his pants off along with his underwear revealing his hard member. Hermione was a little shocked to see it so...big. But her shock was replaced by want as her pussy throbbed. Draco saw her hesitate and decided that she wasn't ready to be on top. He went to flip them over but Hermione held him still with her hips. Draco moaned when his dick rubbed against her soft thighs. His eyes snapped open and saw that she already took off her clothes then thought that she might just be ready to be on top. Hermione sucked in a breath and lifted herself over him and went down enfolding his member on the way. Hermione gasped and instantly felt herself come right off the back. She wanted this more then she thought. Draco felt her tighten around him and knew that she already came. _Oh well, she'll just have to come again_. He thought. Hermione didn't move for a moment but soon started pumping herself up and down on top of him until she felt herself nearing her climax again then looked down at Draco and felt selfish. She knew he had to be worked harder if he wanted to come. She moved her hips side to side, up and down, and around making Malfoy's eyes roll back. She smirked and leaned down close to his lips wondering if he would kiss her even if he tasted Ron on her. To her surprise he caught her lips with her's and desperately kissed her as if his life depended on it. Hermione moaned and kissed him back. With one more movement Draco came inside her, Hermione's walls tightened once again as she rolled herself on his hips so they could ride out their climax as best as they could. When they were done they both collapsed in her bed. Hermione sighed content and laid there wondering what he would do. Draco took his wand and lifted the silencing charm so that they could talk.

"I'm spent." Draco was the first to talk. Hermione smiled and felt like she did a good job. Who would have thought there would be a day where Hermione Granger wore out Draco Malfoy?

"So where do we go from here?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her for a minute then decided to ask about Weasley.

"Are you fucking Weasley?" Hermione shot a frustrated look at him. So he did know who she kissed.

"What's it to you?" She decided to test him. After all they weren't really together.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be doing the same girl he is."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but no. You're the only one I've ever slept with." Draco felt dominate when she said this.

_Good. _He thought then smirked. Her virginity still belonged to him, her body, her lips, everything has only been touched by him.

"But if I wanted to sleep with Ronald then I would." Hermione said as she started putting her clothes on. Draco growled and grabbed her by the arms forcing her to lay down. She looked at him with lustful eyes and kicked herself. Why did he do this to her? "Look Draco we need to get this sorted out." Hermione sighed. Draco nodded and looked to see that Ginny had turned around and was now facing them but seemed to be asleep still. Draco sighed and put his clothes on making Hermione follow him.

--

— "Where are we going?" Hermione asked Draco who had her by the hand was dragging her down the stairs. He didn't answer but instead shoved her against the wall and kissed her passionately, this took Hermione by surprise but kissed him back. The feel of his soft lips against her's made her wet. Draco moaned as she laced her fingers through his hair and he lifted her by the legs pressing her into the wall. Hermione moaned and fiddled with his pants. Draco got the point and unzipped his pants and slid them down a little, but not much, just enough for access. Draco bunched Hermione's skirt up and slid her underwear to the side. He moaned as he felt her heat on him and entered her with ease.

"You're so wet." He moaned against her. Hermione giggled and gripped his shoulders for support.

"Draco wait, we're supposed to be talking!" Hermione hissed but continued to grind against him. Draco moaned and started to pump into her violently. It only took a few thrusts and he had already com and so had Hermione. They put their clothes back on once again and looked at each other with need.

"I don't think we can be in the same room for to long." Draco laughed as he smoothed out his hair. _Good Merlin what am I doing? Shagging Granger all over the place. What in the HELL am I doing?! _Draco screamed in his head. "No one can know." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hermione flinched at his words. He didn't want anyone to know he touched a mudblood. If she was Pansy he would be openly affectionate with her.

_I don't want affection, I want his dick. _Hermione assured herself.

"Well then no one will know." Hermione answered a little more icyily then she should have.

"I'm just say we can't be in a relationship." Draco snapped at her. Hermione sighed and shook her head. _What am I doing? He's never going to change. _

"Look Malfoy, it's obvious that we can't be friends, or what ever else but...I don't think we can keep doing this." Hermione spit out. She didn't want this. She wanted someone who actually _wanted _her. And not for just her body.

— Draco was instantly out raged by Hermione's words. Why couldn't they be shagging partners? He stepped closer to Hermione but she pushed him away and took a step back.

"Hermione don't do this." Draco whispered. He would have her again. Hermione stopped and looked at him defeated.

"Fine, But there's going to be rules if we do this then." Draco nodded and waited to hear her conditions.

"1) we are nothing more then shagging buddies.

2) No commitments, meaning that we have no strings connected.

3) When ever one of us wants to cut it off we do and we never talk about it again.

4) No one is to know about this." Draco didn't show it but he was bothered by her rules.

_Why am I bothered? I got what I wanted. We're fucking buddies. Nothing more. She's a mudblood! _He tried to think that but he really knew that this would end badly. One way or another one of them would fall for the other and at the rate things were going he just might be the first to fall.

"One more thing." Draco added. He had to do this, he needed to feel some what in charge.

"We can fuck, kiss, or date who ever we want." Hermione agreed. "Good, meet me tomorrow at the library before it closes." Draco said.

"I can't I'm spending the day with Ginny." Hermione lied. She didn't want him to think that he could have her when ever he wanted.

"Fine, then the next day."

"I'm busy then too." That wasn't a lie. She had to go to hogsmead for some things.

"Then when?" Draco sighed. He wasn't sure if he could go two nights with out her again. Now that he knew what it was like to be buried deep inside of her, to smell her, to hear her moan his name, and to feel her tighten around him when she came. Yes, now that he knew that he wasn't sure if he could go long without it. But he didn't want to seem weak. Like he _needed _her. He only _wanted _her.

"Friday. I'll come to you." Hermione answered a little unsure. She wasn't sure she'd be able to last that long either. But she would. If Hermione Granger was one thing she was hard headed and prideful. The last thing she needed was Malfoy thinking she might be falling for him. So she would play it cool. They would meet once and a while until this whole thing was out of their system. Little did they know, some things never leave their systems. When they parted Draco wanted to kiss her but didn't. He thought that it would be to intimate.

"See ya around." Draco said coolly.

"Yeah...Around." Hermione replied as he walked away from her. _Damn that boy will be the death of me. _She thought to herself

_Damn that witch will be the death of me. _Draco thought as he walked away.

**AN: Okay so this chapter was a train wreck but I couldn't foucus on it for some reason. I'm really sorry. But I KNOW what I'll do for the next chapter! Please keep reading. Thank you! **

**Yours truly but never really, **

**XoXo **


	7. Chapter 7

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but wishes don't come true. **

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Enjoy. Oh yeah bloc party is my new obsession! Just a random thought. **

— Hermione stood in her darkened room after she said goodbye to Malfoy and stared out side the window to look at the shadow ruled land of hogwarts. A sigh left her mouth as she sat down on her bed to think about the nights events.

_I don't know what I'm doing but I don't think I can stop._ Hermione thought with frustration. She hated when she was confused or felt weak in a situation. This particular situation had her both. _But what about Ron? I want a relationship. I want someone to call me their girlfriend and hold me in public, never call me a mudblood, and actually love me. _All this thinking proved to much for Hermione to comprehend so she stood up and left the room to go and walk around the castle.

— Draco walked down the abandoned halls back to his common room, hearing nothing but the tapping of his feet on the cold stone floors. He rounded a corner and spotted two figures against a wall. Interest sparked in him as he took cover behind a pillar to watch the couple. As he watched more closely he noticed that it was Blaise and that Ginny girl. _I thought Ginny was in her room?! _Draco thought confused then decided to confront the two of them. He didn't know what games she was playing at but it wouldn't be with his best friend.

"Hello, you two love birds." Draco's voice lifted over the shadows and startled the two of them. Ginny automatically took cover behind Blaise's broad shoulders and Blaise tried his best not too look winded. He failed miserably. His hair was a mess, his shirt was off a button and untucked from his wrinkled pants, and a shade of red lipstick was smeared on his lips. Draco couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny finally spoke up and poked her head out from behind Blaise. She looked just as scruffy.

"Oh just wondering what you were doing down here when I just saw you sleeping in your room?" Draco said with a smirk obviously thinking he had the advantage on the situation. Blaise chuckled and shook his head.

"What were you doing in my room?" Ginny snapped at him now moving out from behind Blaise completely. Draco's eyes went wide and mentally beat himself up to a bloody pulp, He hadn't thought about that. _Way to go your affair with Hermione is over before it began. _Draco thought. Blaise just stood there and laughed. He thought it was extremely funny, he knew what he was doing in Ginny's room.

"I-I..." Draco couldn't finish simply because he was at a loss for words. Draco Malfoy was speechless.

— Hermione had been walking in the particular direction of the scene with Draco, Blaise, and Ginny when she heard voices around the corner. Her curiosity got the best of her so she peeked around the corner and immediately stopped to listen to what was going on.

"What were you doing in my room?" Hermione heard Ginny ask Malfoy. When Draco failed to answer Hermione felt that she needed to make herself noticeable and stepped out of the darkness.

"I was helping him with homework." Hermione spoke as she neared the three. Ginny's eyes went wide with the sudden intrusion. Blaise just looked at her with a small knowing smile. Hermione's heart sank. _Oh god he knows! _Hermione panicked.

"_**You**_ were helping _**Malfoy**_ in _**our **_dorm at _**ten**_ 'o' clock?" Ginny asked unbelieving.

"Yes he paid me, jeez Ginny what else would we be doing?" Hermione asked her with narrowed eyes. Draco mimicked the look and put his arms across his chest.

"Yeah Weasley, what else would we be doing?" Draco repeated. Ginny shrugged, not wanting to put her foot in her mouth.

"Well since that's all sorted out I'll be leaving." Draco spoke as he looked directly into Hermione's eyes. Hermione was stuck in place just staring at Draco staring at her. Blaise noticed this and nudged Draco in the side snapping him into reality.

"Oh, yeah we'll be leaving too!" Hermione snapped out of it and grabbed Ginny by the arm and drug her down the hall.

"Bye Blaise!" Ginny yelled to him before she disappeared behind the corner.

"Bye babe!" The faint shout of Blaise was heard.

_I want someone to call me babe. _Hermione thought as she drug Ginny away.

--

— "That was a close one." Blaise commented when he was sure Hermione and Ginny were out of hearing range.

"Yeah..." Draco trailed off as he watched Hermione walk away.

"Can you be anymore pathetic?" Blaise snorted and stuck his hand in front of Draco's sight so he couldn't see Hermione anymore. Draco sighed and turned to face Blaise.

"Me? Pathetic? Need I remind you, I just caught you and Ginny in the hall probably getting ready to shag? At least I have enough class to get Granger into an actual _bed._" Draco smirked at him. Blaise just shook his head and started to walk back to the common room with Draco close behind.

"Pansy was looking for you." Blaise told informed Draco.

"What did she want?" He groaned.

"I don't know but she seemed pretty upset." Blaise said as they reached the entrance to their common room in the lower dungeon.

"Slither." Draco murmured to the painting. The door swiftly swept open and revealed a slightly red faced Pansy. Draco cocked an eyebrow and entered the common room and sat down with out one word to Pansy. Pansy's face grew redder with rage as she stomped up to Malfoy and poked him in the chest.

"Just who do you think you are?" Pansy hissed. Draco wasn't having this. He grabbed her by the wrists and shook her violently.

"Who do I think I am? Who in the HELL do you think you are?!" Draco fumed, he hated it when Pansy had these little fits. Pansy's eyes immediately filled with tears as she struggled with Malfoy.

"I'm tired of being treated like this!" Pansy sobbed. Draco rolled his eyes and let her go making her fall to a heap on the grouond.

"Get up Pansy." Draco commanded calmly. Pansy obeyed and stood up to look him squar in the eye.

"It's over." She spoke slowly and clearly. Draco just laughed at her making Pansy feel dumb.

"Oh, my dear sweet Pansy, It's been over the second I started thinking of different people when we fucked." Pansy started crying again and tried to take a swipe at his face. Draco caught her hand and shoved it away angrily.

"You're a bastard Draco." Pansy gritted then turned on her heel and tried to walk away with as much dignity as she possibly could. Draco sighed and shook his head then decided it was time for bed.

--

— "Tell me the truth Hermione, What was Malfoy really doing in our room?" Ginny asked with skepticalness. Hermione sighed frustrated and didn't answer. Ginny had asked her that six times now and the answer was still the same.

"We were studying."

"I thought you were tutoring him." Ginny retorted clearly thinking she had trapped Hermione.

"I was tutoring him, He was studying and so was I." Hermione was getting sick of this. Why didn't Ginny just believe her?!

"Why-" Ginny was cut off by Hermione.

"Ginny I told you, I was tutoring him okay? I needed some extra money so I said that I'd tutor him!" Hermione nearly shouted but didn't. She wasn't angry at Ginny, she could understood that it must be weird having your enemy in your room so late at night.

"Sorry, it's just weird is all." Ginny let the matter drop and an awkward silence fell upon them both.

"So, how was your little shindig with Zabini?" Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood.

"It was amazing!" Ginny giggled.

--

— The night had came and went the sun rose and went down and Draco was anxiously waiting to see Hermione walk through the door for their shared detention. He glanced at the clock. 10 seconds till eight. Hermione was never late.

_10,_he started counting down the seconds _9, _God she's beautiful _8, _I want to be in her! _7, _I hope Weasley chokes. _6,_ five more seconds to go!_ 5,_ I'm going to have her tonight whether she likes it or not. _4 _where is she? _3, _I hear footsteps. _2,_ the doorknobs turning _**1,**_WHAT IS WEASLEY DOING WITH HER?!

Draco sent a glare in their direction as Ron took a seat at the table they had shared that moment on. A flash of rage went spiraling down Draco's body as Ron leaned his head on his hand and looked at Hermione with lust filled eyes. Hermione hadn't even looked at Malfoy yet.

"So I was thinking that maybe...You would be interested in being my girlfriend?" Ron asked Hermione with a slight tint of pink of his cheeks.

_Merlin this boys pathetic! _Draco snickered to him self. _Hermione will never say yes. _

"Yes!" She nearly jumped with excitement.

_What?! Did she just say yes?! _Draco tried to catch up with what he had just witnessed. _What's it matter to you? You're the one who came up with that last rule. _His voice taunted him, Draco made a slight coughing sound to get Hermione's attention.

— Hermione turned in her seat and look at Malfoy, She was trying to avoid his gaze as best as she could. _He's the one who doesn't want a relationship, he's the one who made up the last rule. He's the one to blame! _Hermione told herself. _Blame for what? _Good question. What was he to blame for? _He's the one to blame for getting me all confused! I didn't ask to like Malfoy! _Hermione's thoughts startled her. She did like Malfoy. She liked the way he fit in her, the way he smelled, the way he kissed her, hell she liked the way that boy walked! But she also liked Ron. Right? She liked Ron right?!

"What is it Malfoy?" Ron asked him as he shot a glare towards his direction.

"Nothing, I just don't want to watch a blood traitor and a Her-mudblood get all sappy." He caught himself. He had almost called her Hermione.

"You watch the way you talk to my girlfriend!" Ron yelled and stood up as if challenging Malfoy.

"Or what?" Draco asked lazily. He didn't even bother to stand up. Ron flushed and walked closer to Malfoy invading his personal space. Malfoy stood when he got a little to close for comfort and found that he stood a good 5 inches taller then Ron. Ron looked up at him and gulped. Maybe this wasn't his fight after all? Malfoy smirked and sat back down obviously not taking Ron as a threat.

"You're below me Malfoy." Ron spat and walked back to Hermione who was watching with a peaked interest. Malfoy winked at Hermione when Ron's back was turned making her blush. Ron mistook the blush for him and swiftly walked up to Hermione and planted a kiss on her lips. Malfoy was turned in his seat staring at the couple wishing Ron would drop dead. But he didn't he continued to kiss her. Right in front of him. As he stared he saw that Hermione's eyes were open and she was staring directly at him as she moved her lips against Ron's. This made Draco feel superior.

"Friday." He Draco mouthed to her and turned around no longer being able to keep his cool as he watched her lips being tainted with his.

_Friday. _Hermione thought. She couldn't wait.

**AN: I hope you liked it. It will get more action packed soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

1**Disclaimer: No I don't own harry potter. If I did I obviously wouldn't be writing of a crappy laptop. **

**AN: Enjoy. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you guy's are having fun reading this! **

**--**

— Draco stood in the courtyard waiting for lunch to be over so he could get the rest of his classes over with. He tried to calm himself down because he was acting ridiculous He found that he was actually looking _forward_ to detention with Hermione. Looking forward to it! It just wasn't right.

"Draco?" a voice that he didn't particularly want to hear disturbed his thought. He turned around too see Pansy looking at him with soft eyes. He also noticed that she had on the blouse that he told her he liked.

"What?" He answered with a short and icy tone. Pansy sighed and took a step closer to him.

"I was thinking about what I said last night and I wanted to know if there was a chance of us starting over again? I miss you." She said in a low seductive voice. _Hell no! _He thought _before_ he saw Hermione walking by with Ron. She hadn't seen him yet but he saw her. He saw her holding hands with Weasley and laughing with her little clan of goody goody friends._ We can fuck, kiss, or date who ever we want_. His rule ran through his head as he watched her closely. He hated to look at her when she touched Ron. Then she looked up and caught his eyes with hers and he acted on impulse. He crashed his lips upon Pansy's and held her close hoping to make Hermione feel uncomfortable. _She can't kiss like Hermione. _His thoughts startled him but it was true. Her lips felt nothing like Hermione's felt. Hermione's lips were soft, innocent, and plump. Pansy's lips just weren't what they use to be.

— Hermione was walking through the courtyard hand in hand with Ron on their way to class with Harry and Ginny by them. They were laughing happily when Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her. When she caught his glance he immediately looked away and planted his lips on Pansy's. Hermione stiffened at the sight and couldn't tear her eyes aware from it. _We can fuck, kiss, or date who ever we want. _She tried to remind herself but the sight proved to be to much for her to handle. She turned around stopped Ron and forcefully kissed him for the whole world to see, particularly Malfoy. Hermione gently pulled away from a breathless Ron and looked in the direction of Malfoy who was walking towards them with a hard glare. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but stood her ground. As he walked passed them he chucked shoulders with Ron making him tumble.

"Watch it Weasley." He barked with an icy tone. If Hermione didn't know any better she'd say that Draco was jealous. She smiled to herself and continued to her class feeling in charge.

--

Hermione walked to detention by herself and found that she had a pop in her step. She was practically skipping down the darkened hall. As she came to the door she stopped, smoothed out her hair, checked her face, and walked into the room to see Draco and Pansy on their table. The table that Draco and her had shared that night. Rage flashed through her as she heard Pansy moan. If Draco's jealousy felt anything like this then she was sorry for putting him through it. That was their table! Hermione let the door slam behind her and Pansy snapped her head in Hermione's direction. When she saw Hermione Pansy quickly got up and smoothed out her robes and hair looking a little flushed. Draco just smirked and lazily buckled his belt back up and took a seat with messy hair and swollen lips.

"Having a good time?" Hermione asked as she took a seat on the other side of the class room. Pansy glared at her and kissed Draco on the lips before she left.

"Come to me tonight." She whispered in Draco ear before she left with a strut in her step. "See ya mudblood." Pansy called over her shoulder.

"See ya whore!" Hermione yelled and crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Draco to stare at the wall. Draco chuckled at Hermione's words and waited until he was sure Pansy or anyone else weren't around.

"Such foul language Granger." Draco smirked at her. Hermione didn't answer, she was ignoring him. "We can fu-" Draco started

"Fuck, kiss, or date whoever we want. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know the rules!" Hermione snapped and finally turned around to see that Draco was no less then and inch away from her face. She blushed and leaned away giving them more breathing room.

"Then why are you mad?" He grinned at her. He was feeling cheeky. It obviously bothered her to see them together nonetheless on their table.

"I'm not mad." She retorted simply. He smiled and cupped her face in his large cold hands.

"You are mad." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her. At the last possible second she turned her face and earned a kiss on her cheek. She pulled away and wiped her cheek of with the back of her arm. Draco frowned as she distanced herself from him.

"I'm not kissing you after you had your lips on _her." _Hermione spat and gave him a hard glare.

"I have to say green does not suite you." Draco responded as he tried to corner her in the class room. Hermione sighed and stood her ground.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want to kiss you." She finally said and looked at their table with disgust.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry about having her on our table. That's what's bothering you right?" Draco sighed defeated. He just wanted too kiss her!

"Oh was it really? I didn't even notice." Hermione tried to play It cool but failed when she blushed at the memory. Draco gave her his famous smirk and locked eyes with her creating sparks neither of them could deny. He walked towards her closing the space between them and wrapped his arm around her narrow waist and brought his other hand to her head and tangled it in her soft, silky curls before connecting his lips to her's. She moaned and brought her hands around his neck to finger his hair and rub his back. Draco moaned and set her on a table with her legs on either side of him.

"It's not Friday." Hermione reminded him. Draco laughed and sucked on her neck leaving small love bites in random places. He stopped when he saw a mark that he did not give her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione groaned when he stopped. She tried to encourage him to start again by tenderly kissing his neck.

"Nothing." He murmured as he slid her shirt off her form and immediately got hard when he saw that she was wearing no bra. He smirked and brought a hand up to one perfectly rounded and perky breast. Hermione moaned and slid his shirt off of him and pushed her bare chest against his as she caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Draco closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her pushed up against him. Hermione started to reach for his pants when she heard a door close down the hall. She pushed Draco away and snatched her shirt up and shoved it on not noticing that it was on backwards. Draco gave her a questioning look but wasted no time dressing. Just as his shirt slid down his back the door opened and in walked Weasley. Draco sighed and sat down trying to hide his erection. _I should kill him for this! _Draco fumed as he tried to think bad thoughts to get rid of his problem.

_Potter, my grandma, my grandma kissing potter. _That did the trick his hard member went down and he could now comfortably sit without the pain.

"Hey babe, how come your shirts on backwards?" Ron asked clueless.

_Damn it Ron! _Hermione couldn't help but think, then felt bad for thinking such a thing. Ron smiled at her and walked up to her obviously intending to give her a kiss.

_Don't kiss her! Damn it I swear I'll kill him if I see him kiss her one more time! _Draco thought to himself. He wouldn't let Hermione know it but it tortured him to see her with someone else, especially when he had her in his arms only two seconds ago, now she was in Ron's arms with a goofy grin on her face. _Why doesn't she give me goofy grins? _He thought but soon felt confidante when he remembered the reason she didn't give him goofy grins was because it was hard to grin when you were in the middle of an earth shattering climax.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked Hermione when she refused to kiss him.

"Nothing, I forgot to brush my teeth." Hermione lamely lied, even though she made sure to brush her teeth twice as good as she normally would have. Ron gave her a strange look and shrugged. He let his hands drop to his side as he let Hermione out of his grip and took a seat next to her with his arm wrapped protectively wrapped around her shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed him to keep his arm around her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ron asked Hermione in a low voice as to not let Malfoy hear what they were talking about. Hermione's heart sank two feet into the ground then slammed back into her chest when he asked her this. She hadn't even thought about bringing their relationship to the next level yet. The thought actually repulsed her. She just couldn't imagine having sex with Ron. With Malfoy it was raw, untamed, wild, pure sex. But with Ron it would mean something more. Something serious. And she still felt bad for this whole secret affair thing that she had with Malfoy. But the thought of breaking it off with Draco knotted her stomach and made her want to puke.

"I have to study, sorry Ron." Hermione choked out after deep thought. Ron frowned but didn't comment.

— "What are you doing tonight?" Draco heard Ron ask Hermione. His heart began beating faster as Hermione hesitated to answer. _Surely she not going sleep with him. _Draco tried to reassure himself but the longer she took to answer the more his faith broke. He didn't know what he'd do if Hermione shagged Ron. Sure he said that they could do what ever with who ever but he didn't really mean it! If he was going to do this thing with Hermione then he wanted to be the only one ono this earth with access to her body, he wanted her to moan his name and his name only, he wanted to be the only man on earth blessed enough to have been inside Hermione Granger. Then again what could he do? He was due to be a death eater mid school year and then what? Besides the fact that he was a Malfoy and she was Granger, and the fact that she was a Gryffindor and he himself a Slytherin, that he was a pureblood and her a half blood, Yes, Besides all that he would eventually have to break it off before Voltemor did.

"I have to study, sorry Ron." He heard her say to Ron. His heart slowed and his breaths came in slow easy inhales. He hated to think it but he felt relieved. Just the thought of Ron with Hermione made him cringe.

— "Oh, okay then." Ron said as he took his arm off Hermione and tried to hide a frown. Hermione hung her head in shame but she just wasn't ready for that with him yet. After all she always thought that she'd loose her virginity to Ron but since she lost it to Malfoy she felt strangely attached to him. Not in a 'I love you' way but in a 'I shared something special with you' way and she wasn't sure how she'd feel sleeping with Draco _and_ Ron. _I'm so confused. If I never would have agreed to night duties then I wouldn't be in this mess! _Hermione thought to herself as the three of them sat in an awkward silence.

"I'll be going then, I've got some home work to catch up on." Ron lied. He just wanted to get out of that room! He couldn't believe he finally got the courage to finally suggest to Hermione that they should sleep together and then she shot him down like a dove out of the sky. Hermione looked at Ron to see that he was still tinted pink and felt bad.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ronald." Hermione smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek making Ron smile. He nodded and left the room with a love struck look on his face.

--

— "What's the matter Granger? If you didn't notice Weasley just invited you to shag him." Draco tried to play it cool and approach the subject. When in all honesty he only wanted to know why she didn't take him up on his offer.

"I know that. I just want to wait is all." Hermione snipped. What did it matter to him? It was none of his business anyways.

"So you plan on sleeping with him?" Draco asked with a little to much eagerness in his voice. Hermione gave him a skeptical look then smirked when she realized what he was getting at.

"What's it to you?" Hermione gave him an innocent smile that she knew would piss him off. Draco frowned and walked up to her and snatched her up then pinned her against a wall in one quick motion. Hermione gasped at the sudden movement but relaxed when she inhaled the amazing scent that belonged to Malfoy. Draco roughly kissed her and slipped his tongue in her mouth before she could protest he groped her breast through her shirt silencing any objection.

"Do you want me?" Draco murmured in her ear in a husky voice. Hermione closed her eyes and turned her head but said nothing. Draco growled and kissed her neck sucking on her sensitive skin, Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer.

"Take me," Hermione begged as he worked his magic on her body. Draco smirked and looked at her quivering body.

"First tell me you want me." he repeated as he lifted her up, Hermione wrapped her legs around his slim waist and gently kissed him before staring down at him with clouded lust filled eyes.

"Never." Hermione whispered slowly. Draco smirked as he pressed her against the wall and ripped her shirt off making her gasp. He would make her say it. "I'm going to take you in the most violent way I know how," He warned before he bluntly brought them to the ground with him on top of her. Hermione shivered at his words but made no objections. When Hermione was silent Draco tore her skirt off along with her panties and sent them flying across the room. He looked down at her nude body and flinched as his member throbbed painfully. He thought of someone else disrupting them and sent a quick spell to the door to lock it then proceeded. He took off his shirt and slipped off his pants and underwear with eagerness. "Say it." Draco commanded Hermione as he trailed light kisses from the valley of her breasts down to her belly button. Hermione remained silent. "I've got all night." He grinned as he stuck two fingers into her wetness, Hermione gasped and moaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her quickly then stopped just as she neared her peak. She glared at him and tried to thrust her hips into him but he didn't loose concentration. "All you have to do is say it." Hermione thought about it for a second and made up her mind when he licked his bottom lip seductively.

"I want you Draco Malfoy!" She nearly screamed with anticipation. Draco smirked and roughly plunged himself into her with no warning making her moan loudly, then started thrusting into her before she got the chance to get situated. This only made it more enjoyable.

"Oh god." Hermione moaned as she bit down on his shoulder making him moan and arch. He thrust into her harder and faster with each passing second making them sweat and rub against each other. With his arms firmly planted on either side of her head he lowered himself and nipped at her lip drawing the tiniest amount of blood, he brought his lips to her's for only a moment then pulled away and sucked on her neck leaving a dark mark on her soft pale flesh.

"Harder!" she gasped Draco obeyed and banged into her harder. Hermione silently screamed and arched her back as she came making Malfoy burst into her with one last violent thrust. Hermione made small circular movements with her hips as they both rode out their intense climax. When Draco had ridden it as far as he could he collapsed on top of Hermione and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back holding him closely to her.

"So much for waiting until Friday." Hermione laughed, Draco smirked into her neck as he gently pulled out of her and rolled over letting the cold ground hit his back. He flinched at the contact but welcomed it to his sweaty body.

"That was good." Draco sighed as he reached for his pants then froze when he saw an unknown face pressed up against the glass on the door. Hermione screamed as she saw the face but quickly recognized it to be Neville Longbottom. When Neville saw that the lovers had spotted him he pushed off the door and tried to run only to be grabbed by the collar and roughly pulled into the class room.

"What in Merlins name do you think your doing?!" Draco sneered as he threw Neville against a desk making it slide with a loud screech.

"N-n-nothing, I was just watching, I mean passing by. Just let me go I swear I wont tell anyone!" he pleaded, Draco would have none of this.

"Don't hurt him...Just do a spell to make him forget or something!" Hermione said as she frantically pulled on her underwear beneath her skirt. She stood now completely clothed and gave Neville a hard look.

"No! Just let me go I wont te-"

"I don't know that kind of spell!" Draco snapped as he turned his head to look at Hermione who was near tears, this angered him in the worse way possible. "Listen here Neville! If you tell ANYONE about this I.will.fucking.kill.you." Draco said slowly and calmly as if this were a normal thing to say. Neville's eyes widened as he stared into the cold eyes of Draco's.

"Yes, I understand." he said quickly. Draco nodded and let him go with a shove making Neville stumble before he ran out of the room. Hermione stood with tears in her eyes. _What if he tells?_! She thought. _Ron, Harry, Ginny, The whole school will know! _

"Hermione listen to me. He wont tell anyone." Draco tried to reassure her. Hermione shook her head and put distance between them.

"Draco, I don't know what I was thinking. We can't do this anymore." Hermione said against her will. When the words left her mouth her heart sank and her stomach knotted into little blobs of nothing. Draco looked at her with soft eyes but said nothing.

"He wont say a word." He repeated.

"That's not the point. This will never happen again!" Hermione said out of fear. She just didn't want this getting around. When Draco said nothing Hermione ran from the room and let her tears fall. Draco stood in the now empty room staring after the Gryffindor that knew exactly how to make him insane. _This was bound to happen, so don't think about it. _Draco forced himself to tear his eyes away from where he had just been with Hermione on the floor. _If this is how it's going to end I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! _Draco thought as he left the room and headed for the Gryffindor common room with every intention of making Granger cry. _I'll have the last word. _

**AN: OOOOKAY, I know all that kind of happened kinda fast but its not the end. And most definitely not the end of their affair. But you already knew that! Read the next chapter. More smut, angst, passion...and LOVE?! REVIEW?! **


	9. Chapter 9

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I only wish I did. **

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy. Oh and any suggestions for some good Dramione fanfics? Greatly appreciated. **

--

_You knew this was going to happen! Just keep running! _Hermione tried to give herself more stamina so she could _try _and out run Malfoy who was gaining on her with impressive speed.

"Stop running Granger!" She heard Malfoy not to far behind her. Hermione bolted up the moving stairs and jumped on a stair case just in time before it moved blocking entrance to her now. "Dammit Granger!" Draco grunted as he now stood on the opposite side of the stair case as her. Hermione stood in the same spot for a long moment just staring at him and catching her breath.

"Remember our 3rd rule!" Hermione yelled to him. _Why am I doing this? Neville wont tell anyone...but I'm lying to Ron. _Hermione's conscience painfully ate at her.

"I know the rules! I just wanted to let you know that I'm _**glad **_Longbottom caught us! It saved me the energy of doing it myself. That's right! I was going to take you a few more times in that room then break it off! You're a slut Granger, you know that?" Draco hit all her nerves with that one sentence. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes but said nothing.

_What the hell was that about?! You weren't going to break it off you lying pig! _His voice chimed in a little to late. _Who's side are you on anyways? _He challenged. _Her's. _Simple enough.

"You're unbelievable Malfoy! Why do you have to make me feel like this?! It's over, I can't LIE to my BOYFRIEND anymore!" Hermione yelled as tears ran freely down her pale face.

_Why does she have to cry? _Malfoy subconsciously thought. _Wait I wanted to make her cry! She's crying, I win, I have the last word, I'm in control. _Then why didn't he feel in control? He felt lost and confused. But no one ever said they had any commitments to each other. She didn't have any emotions for him just a welcoming pussy. He didn't have feelings for her either all he had too offer her was a hard dick once and a while. So why was he here giving her a second look? Because he still wanted her. Anger ran through Draco as he thought about her and Ron and he had to hurt her more. He had to make her cry harder, look sadder, feel horrid. Just to make himself feel better.

"Do you think I care about your _boyfriend_? Go to Weasley, I don't car-" Hermione cut Malfoy off with a harsh tone.

"Stop it! Malfoy I don't know what I was thinking ever getting involved with you! I hate you with every fiber of my being! I hope you trip and crack your bloody head open going down these

stairs!" Hermione screamed with rage. But in her blind rage she hadn't noticed the stairs gradually making their way back to her with a very pissed off Malfoy on them. By the time Hermione saw the stairs connect with the ones she was on, It was to late. Malfoy had her in his death grip and pushed up against the wall with her legs so familiarly wrapped around his waist.

"What was that?" Draco whispered dangerously low in her ear making her shutter.

_Don't give in! _Hermione reminded herself.

"I hope you die." she spat as she registered what was going on and struggled violently against him making Malfoy grunt as he contained her thrashes. Draco took in her features for a long moment and before he knew it his lips were on her's kissing her with need and urgency. _This isn't how I planed it._ Draco thought but for the life of him he couldn't stop now. Hermione put up a slight struggle but couldn't resist the feel of his soft cold lips moving against her's with passion.

"Stop," Hermione whimpered weakly against his lips.

"Never." Was Draco's reply. That was good enough for her! She slipped her tongue into his mouth and pushed her body into his making him moan. He made his way to her common room with her still wrapped around his body.

"What if someone see's?" Hermione giggled as her anger that she held for him vanished. There was something about him that made her loose all train of sensible thought and rational behavior. Draco didn't answer he murmured the password that Hermione had told him only a few day's ago and slyly stepped inside the door way with Hermione still on him. He set her down gently and pushed her against the door way and gave her a slow kiss that made her wet as a rainy day in Paris. Hermione moaned into him and clutched his broad back with her small hands.

"Are your roommates asleep?" Draco murmured into Hermione's neck making her giggle.

"One better, They're gone." Hermione purred as Draco growled into her ear and wrenched her away from the door and brought her up the stairs and into her dorm room where no one was. Draco looked around and saw no trace of living life and set her down on her bed and stood over her just taking in her beauty.

"Where are they?" Draco asked as he slipped his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the ground, and gently laid his self on her smothering her in his warmth.

"Does it matter?" Hermione responded as she roughly sucked on his neck leaving her mark on him.

"No it doesn't." Draco laughed as he broke apart from her to slip her shirt off over her head. Hermione giggled as he lightly ran his fingertips over her soft flesh making her nipples hard. Hermione moaned into Draco's mouth making him laugh.

"Hermione?" They both froze as they heard Ron's voice outside the door. When Hermione didn't answer Ron cracked open the door slightly but not enough to see the two of them.

"Hold on!" Hermione screamed as she threw herself against the door making it slam shut with a loud thud. Ron grunted as the door pushed him back but didn't try to open it again.

"Throw me my shirt!" Hermione quietly hissed but kept one foot against the door just in case. Draco jumped off the bed with a start and tossed her shirt to her and watched it slip over her slim bare body. He smirked and hastily walked to her and gave her a rough kiss. "Stop that! Get in the closet!" She whispered. She was scared out of her wits.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron questioned as he heard her muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Uh, No one, just hold on Ronald!" Hermione said nervously. Draco gave her one last longing look but obeyed and stepped into the closet that gave a great view of her bed. When the closet door was shut almost all the way Hermione snatched open the door and looked up at Ron who was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" Ron asked a winded Hermione. Hermione shot a glance at her closet but allowed Ron to come in.

"Yeah, did you need something?" Hermione asked as she stood in front of the closet that Draco was hiding in.

"No, Merlin 'Mione do I need an excuse to see my girlfriend?" Ron asked with a frown. Hermione sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"No, I'm sorry Ronald it's just late and I'm a little tired."

"Oh, well.." He didn't finish his sentence instead he crashed his lips to her in a clumsy movement making Hermione painfully bite her lip.

"Ow, Ronald." Hermione whimpered as she pulled away and brought her hand up to her swollen lip and flinched painfully when she touched it.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled and looked down embarrassed. Hermione gave Ron a lopsided smile and pulled him in for a hug. Ron returned the hug and gave Hermione a light kiss on the neck making her giggle.

"Ron." Hermione warned as he trailed his hands down to her backside and gave her a little squeeze. Ron didn't stop he pushed her on the bed and sprung on her like a cat. Hermione grunted as Ron roughly landed on her and she tried to get free but his body was to much to move. "Stop it!" Hermione squeaked a little scared booth about Ron going to far and that Malfoy was still in the closet no doubt watching the whole thing.

"What?" Ron questioned as he trailed wet kisses down her neck making Hermione cringe. This was nothing like Malfoy's kisses. Draco's were expireienced and sensual. Ron's were clumsy and eager. Hermione turned her head to the side and saw Draco looking at them with rage through the crack of the closet. Hermione locked eyes with Malfoy for a moment to long because what she did was neither planed nor expected. Just then Ron hit her soft spot on her neck making her moan.

"Oh, Draco." It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Ron froze and jumped off her like he had been shocked.

"What did you just say?!" Ron demanded as he wiped his lips off as if Hermione was dirty. Hermione jumped off the bed and looked at Ron with wide eyes. _What did I go and get myself into?! _Hermione thought to herself but had no time to waste.

"Ronald, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!" Hermione tried to grab for Ron's arm but he ripped it away from her making Hermione loose balance and fall down. Ron looked down at her and shook his head disgusted.

"Is he was you think about? That...Pathetic excuse for a wizard?! Is that what you think about when I kiss you?!" Ron yelled bewildered. Hermione sprung to her feet again and tried to reach for him one last time. She grabbed his arm but he wrenched it out of her grasp and pushed her on the bed away from him. "Don't touch me! It's over Hermione, do you hear me?!" Hermione didn't answer she just let out a sob as Ron left the room and slammed the door as hard as he could.

— Draco watched Ron pushed Hermione on the bed and lay on top of her.

_What's he doing?! Get off her! _Draco thought as he squinted to get a better look through a peep whole in the closet.

"Stop it!" He heard Hermione squeak. Draco pushed the closet door open a little and shuttered at the sight. Ron laid on her and was kissing her neck much like he does. He was trying to get a better look when Hermione caught his eye. Draco looked at her with no emotion. But he was running with emotion. He was, angry, jealous, pissed off, He wanted to rip Ron off Hermione and beat him to a bloody pulp. But he couldn't, he just stayed in the closet and locked eyes with Hermione.

"Oh Draco," Hermione moaned. At that moment Draco felt like time was passing him by and he couldn't think or move. _Did she just say my name?! _Draco thought but he couldn't be sure.

"What did you just say?!" Ron bellowed. _Yup she just said my name. _Draco couldn't help but feel superior even though he was the one hiding in a closet.

"Ronald I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!" _You were thinking of me! _Draco smirked to himself but his smirk quickly faded to a scowl as Ron ripped his hand out of Hermione's making her fall. He almost jumped out of the closet but stopped when Hermione jumped back up to her feet and tried to grab for him again. Ron snatched his hand away and pushed Hermione on the bed making her land with a loud thud. _I'll fucking kill him! _Draco was surprised that he was so angered.

"Don't touch me! It's over Hermione, do you hear me?!" Ron yelled and left Hermione on her bed In tears as he slammed the door. As soon as the door was closed Draco jumped out of the closet and snatched Hermione up by the arms and held her close to him.

"Look at me." Draco whispered as she cried in his arms. Hermione didn't lift her head she just stood there like she couldn't move. "Hermione, look at me." This time Hermione looked up to see Draco looking down at her with soft eyes. She just shook her head and released herself from Draco.

"Go ahead and laugh. It''s funny right? The mudblood just got dumped and you got to witness it first hand." Hermione hissed as she fell onto her bed face first. Draco stood and watched her cry into her pillow. He sighed and locked her door then gently climbed on the bed and turned Hermione over so that he was straddling her. Hermione didn't look at him she just laid there and let Draco take off her shirt and slide her pants and underwear off.

"Please stop." Hermione sniffled. She didn't want to see him right now. She felt so dumb! _How could I do this to myself? I'm so stupid! Ron will never speak to me again. He'll tell the whole school what happened! _She thought as a new flow of tears came from her eyes and soaked the side of her cheeks and hair.

"I'll make you feel better." Draco murmured as he gently parted her legs and connected his lips to her wet center. Against Hermione's will she moaned and arched her back. Draco moved his lips against her and let his tongue explore her depths with curiosity. When Hermione arched her back Draco smirked and left her pussy and came up to her mouth to see that the tears were still flowing freely. He frowned at her and stripped himself of all things separating their flesh from one another. Finally Hermione looked at Draco and spoke words Draco would have never expected.

"Make me forget." Hermione whispered and snapped her eyes shut. Draco nipped at her lips and parted her legs but didn't enter her yet.

"Hermione I'll make you come so hard you're heart'll stop beating." Draco promised her then entered her with skillfulness. Hermione moaned and clutched Draco close to her as if she was trying to make them one. Draco pulled out of her so that only his tip was in her then he slammed back into her and repeated the motion until he found the right angle and pace that made Hermione scream.

"DRACO!" She yelled freely. This was the name that got her into all this but it was the only name she wanted to know, the only name she wanted to scream, the only person she wanted to have. _Damn this boy! _Hermione thought but she knew she didn't mean it. She actually..._loved _him. Yes Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy and she didn't want it any other way. Draco thrust into her one last time and she came undone with so much passion she actually believed her heart would stop any time.

"Never say anyone else's name again..." Draco trailed off as he lightly pumped in and out of her too ride out his climax. When it was done he collapsed inside of her and didn't move. He only wanted to be buried deep inside of her for the rest of his life. This thought scared the shit out of him but it was the truth. _God I'm so in love with her! _This thought made him jump and pull out of her to stand up.

"What? What's wrong?!" Hermione asked with fearful eyes. _Oh, nothing...the usual you know, I'm just fucking in love with you! _Draco thought. The words made his heart jump and beat 100 miles per hour.

"Nothing..." Draco responded as he dressed himself. Hermione watched him dress with hurt eyes.

"Are you leaving?" She asked as she too started dressing. Draco looked at her and sat down on the bed enjoying his view of her slipping back into her clothes.

"When do your room mate come back?" He asked. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to hold her and bury his face deep into her chestnut colored hair.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered as she laid back down in her bed and covered herself up. Draco nodded and sat still. "Will you stay with me?" Hermione asked before she could properly think. "I mean If you don't want to then you don't have to...I mean we're just fuck buddies right?" Draco flinched at her words. For a minute there he forgot what they were he just knew it felt right being there with her.

"Yeah, I'll stay...But just until you fall asleep." Hermione nodded and shut her eyes waiting for darkness too consume her.

"Draco?" Hermione spoke sleepily.

"What?"

"Will...you hold me? I mean just until I fall asleep?" her words took him by surprise but he wordlessly climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head In the crook of her neck while he took in her amazing scent.

"Just until you fall asleep." He murmured. Hermione smiled and nodded. Soon Draco felt Hermione's breathing shallow and he knew she was asleep but he still held her, he still smelled her, he was still in love with her. But he didn't have all night. Her room mates would be home sooner or later and this night would be over. Draco lightly kissed Hermione on the cheek before he silently got out of bed and left her laying alone.

"I love you." Hermione silently whispered as she heard the door close and with Draco her heart left too. She wasn't complete with out him, and he would never know.

**A/N: Like it?! Hope so! It's currently midnight so this is actually out early. I usually don't update till like 3 in the morning. Yeah this is summer mode for me, my nights and day's are all mixed up. Anyways let me know what you thought about it! Again any good fanfics out there?**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter JKR owns it and every thing affiliated with it. **

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Hope people are still reading this. Review? Up to you. **

**--**

— It had been two weeks since Ron broke up with Hermione and her and Draco hadn't had sex since then.

"Come on 'Mione it's time for potions and we can't be late." Ginny reminded as Hermione gathered her books together in the library.

"I know, I know I'm almost ready." Hermione replied as she swung her back pack on her shoulder and picked up sheets of paper and smoothed out her robes before heading for the door. Ginny followed behind her with her own school work. The two walked in silence as they headed towards the dungeons for their next class.

"So can I ask you something?" Ginny asked quietly as she looked at the ground. Hermione knew what she was going to ask. She was going to ask her about what happened between her and Ron, surprisingly Ron hadn't said a word to anyone about what happened that last night they were together.

"It's about Ronald and I isn't it?" Hermione predicted. Ginny nodded sheepishly and blushed.

"Well, Ronald and I just decided that we are better friends then we are lovers so we called it quits before we ruined our friendship." Hermione masterfully lied.

"If that's so then why aren't you and him friends?" Ginny challenged Hermione's lie.

"It's the tr-"

"Stop lying to me!" Ginny interrupted her rather abruptly. Hermione sighed and gave her friend a long hard look.

"Just trust me Ginny. I'll tell you everything tonight. Okay?" Hermione gave in so that the conversation would end.

"Okay...I'm trusting you." Ginny sighed and opened up the class room doors for her and Hermione. Hermione slipped in the class room and took her normal seat next to Ginny in the back of the class room so they could talk and do work.

--

— Draco was sitting at his table in potions with Blaise that gave them a good view of the table that Hermione and the girl Weasley sat at. Blaise was randomly chatting about his personal problems as if Draco were actually listening. But he wasn't he was to busy trying not to fidget as he waited for Hermione to walk into the class room. Ever since that night that Ron dumped her he couldn't get her out of his mind and he was also avoiding her. He just wasn't sure how he felt towards her anymore. But something told him that he wasn't just using her for her body any more.

"Draco? Are you even aware of where you are?" Blaise asked as he noticed Draco just staring off into space.

"Yes I'm aware of where I am. I just don't feel like hearing your life story when I have problems of my own." Draco answered rather board. Blaise glared at him.

"Your own problems? Like what? Trouble in your sick little relationship with Gr-" Draco cut him off with a hard glare that was sure to scare Satan himself. "I was only kidding." Blaise murmured as he settled in for the class to begin. Draco rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the door and was rewarded when Hermione walked through the door with Weasley by her side. They were laughing and talking about something when Hermione dropped her pencil and bent down to grab it giving Crabbe and Goyl a good look at her back side.

"Oy, Granger looking good!" Goyl laughed as Crabbe gave her a dog whistle. Draco fisted his hands and tried to calm down before he ripped some one in half. He hated it when people looked at her like that. He should be the only one aloud to even _think _of Hermione in a sexual way!

"Get a hold of your self mate. I think that you and her go deeper then just sex." Blaise pondered as he noticed Draco's sudden rage that could only be connected to what had just happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I could give a damn honestly." Draco tried to mask his feelings. Blaise just shook his head and let the subject drop.

"Silence class, Now everyone take out their assignments and I will go around the class and check them off." Snape said in his usual nasal voice. Draco sighed and took out his half finished book report and set it on the table to wait for Snape to come around and most likely blow his top off about Draco's poor effort in his class. _Already heard it. _Draco thought as he lounged in his chair and followed Snape around with his eyes.

"As always well done miss Granger." Snape praised Hermione as he gave her paper a quick once over. Hermione's eyes lite up as she heard his compliment, Draco smirked at this. Hermione felt eyes on her and looked up to stare straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy She tried not to give him a second look but failed miserably as she got more and more caught up in his never ending eyes of silvery blue. Blaise noticed their little display and discreetly nudged Malfoy in his side. Draco jerked out of his trance and quickly averted his eyes to something else. Hermione frowned at him and turned back to her work before she got too caught up.

--

— Hermione walked into potions for the third time that week and automatically sorted through the students with her eyes until they fell on a certain platinum blond with a certain pair of eyes that could melt the knickers off of the prudest of women. She knew first hand. _What am I doing?! He hasn't talked to me in TWO weeks! Why should I even give him the time of day?! Oh yeah...because I love him. _Hermione thought in the safety of her own mind. _Why do I have to love him? Why does he have to fit in me perfectly? Why can't I breathe when I see him? Why does he haunt my mind with pictures of his perfect face?! _Hermione stopped mid sentence due to the feeling of eyes on her. She looked up and brown met silver. Their eyes locked and she was completely hypnotized. _That's why. _Hermione concluded.

--

— The day was almost over and Draco was sitting in the library thinking about the only thing that his mind liked too think of these days: Hermione Granger. She was the only thing he thought of, the only women he could even get hard for now, the only person he's ever truly loved and he could never tell her about his feelings. Not ever. _Just give me a sign! _Draco thought as he sat in his chair towards the back of the library. Just then he heard light foot steps coming his way. He opened his eyes from the half sleep half meditating state. But he didn't need to see her to know who she was. He knew by the way she walked, the way she hesitated when she saw him, he knew by the way her perfume smelled rich and sweet in the dingy library, but most of all he knew by the way his heart skipped a beat and fluttered in his chest. Yes that's how he knew. She was the only one who could make him feel...alive?

"Hello." He said simply. She glared at him and almost didn't answer. But then she remembered. She was head over heels deeply in love with this man.

"Hello." She replied.

"It's been a while." Malfoy grinned as he remembered his last night with her. The way she moved against him in their heat just the thought of it made his pants a little more tight then they would usually be.

"It's been two weeks." Hermione harshly reminded him then realizing she was being a little pushy backed off with an embarrassed blush. Draco smirked as he saw her turn the loveliest shade of pink. He stood up from his chair and took a large step towards Hermione causing her to come into contact with the book self behind her.

"Was I that hard to live with out? Were you counting the hours?" He smirked as he got closer to her in the other wise abandoned library. Hermione gave him a sideways glare and tried to push off the book shelf only to push herself directly into his chest.

"Merlin Granger no need to be pushy." Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to distance herself only to be held in place by Draco grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Let go Malfoy, I've got places to be. People to see." Draco frowned at her distantness. Then remembered he hadn't talked to her in two weeks. He'd have to make that up to her some how. Then a devilish smirk sprawled across his face. "Draco Malfoy it's been two weeks since you've talked to me so you can just wipe that damn smirk right off your face." She whispered fiercely. Draco's smirk only widened, making Hermione grow more frustrated then she already was.

"So you're telling me in those two lonely weeks you haven't once wanted me?" Draco challenged her, already knowing the answer by the way her breathing pattern caught and turned into soft pants.

"Not once." Draco smirked and pushed her back against the book shelf and slickly slid his hands down her skirt and into her moist underwear, his smirk spread wider then ever before it was almost a smile, but he had an image to uphold.

"Something tells me otherwise." He replied referring to her wet panties. Hermione glared at him and tried to shove him away only to follow him when he tugged on her skirt. He was getting annoyed now. Weren't they still fuck buddies?

"So we're not fuck buddies anymore? Is that what you're telling me?" Draco snipped at her and took his hands from her skirt in an almost appalled way. Hermione inwardly cringed at his words. She had forgotten that they were only sex partners. She didn't like to think about it in that way. But she would never let Draco that maybe he had somehow found a way to worm his evil little self into the deepest pits of her heart, she'd rather die then be rejected by Malfoy. But she would die if she cut off their little 'relation' they had. At least that's what it felt like.

"No I'm not saying that we're not intimate anymore...I'm just saying that you can't just snap your fingers and make me spread my legs. I have to be in the mood too you know!" Hermione snapped making malfoy roll his eyes.

"Again, something tells me that you're in the mood." He wiggled his eye brows knowing it would make her smile. The corners of her mouth turned upwards in the most stunning smile he's ever seen and her eyes sparkled as she tried to hide the giggle that escaped her tender full lips. This to Draco was an open invitation which he to advantage of by pulling her in by her small waist and pinning her against the wall and pushing her legs in different directions ultimately making her wrap them around his waist. He moaned as she tightened her legs around his waist and ground herself into him teasing him in the worst way possible.

"Don't be a tease." Draco groaned as she continued moving her hips in small circular motions pushing him closer to the edge by the moment. Hermione smiled to herself she knew she was testing Draco and his control but maybe this would make him think twice before he went two weeks without talking to her. She was going to make this so good for him he wouldn't want to stray from her again.

"Then stoop making me wait and take off your damn pants." Hermione panted as she started to feel the effect she had on him. Draco didn't have to be told twice he pulled his pants down to his ankles and moved Hermione's panties aside as he slid into her hot core. That alone was enough to almost make him come but he stopped himself wanting to make this last for as long as he could. When he was sure Hermione was ready to begin he started to lightly pump in and out of her picking up the pace as he continued, Soon it wasn't enough for either of them. Draco moved with him still in her to the desk that he was working at and roughly laid her down on it and forced her leg over his shoulder to give him more thursting room. Hermione moaned one last time and clung to Draco as she climaxed making Draco grunt and come himself. When they rode out their climax as much as they could with out screaming Draco slowly pulled out of her making her moan in return.

"Remind me to never go two weeks without fucking you again." Draco murmured as he pulled his pants back up and smoothed out his clothes. Hermione smiled and stood up off the desk to pull her skirt back down and adjust her clothing as well. When they were fully clothed and situated they stood in an awkward silence for a long moment until Hermione decided to break the silence.

"So...Until next time?" She spoke softly. When in all honesty all she wanted to do was confess her love for him and fall asleep with him again. But she couldn't tell him that. To him this was just sex. And sex Is all It was ever going to be.

--

— "So until next time?" Hermione was the first to talk after.

"Yeah, until next time." Draco responded. _I love you and never want to see you walk away from me again. _Is what he really wanted to say. But of course he didn't. Instead he watched her turn away from him and walk away. With each step she took out of the library the harder it was to look at her back. He averted his eyes to the ground and inwardly flinched as he heard the heavy doors of the library closing after his angel. An angel he would never possess.

— Draco stepped through the door way to his dorm and closed the door never once expecting what was waiting for him in the shadows.

"Draco." Draco froze and turned to in the direction of the unknown voice. When he laid eyes on what was lurking in the shadows his heart skipped a beat and he almost fled the room but he was in to much shock to do anything other then bow his head in false respect and wait for what was coming.

**A/N: Okay soooo I KNOW that it took for ever to get this out but I'm suffering from MAJOR writers block! And just to let you know I'm aware that it's not the middle of the school year yet but that's not why the dark lords in Draco's room. You'll find out in the next chapter. Please stay wit me here! **


	11. Chapter 11

1**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mortality. JKR own's Harry Potter and everything affiliated with it. **

**A/N: So I'm asking you to review because I'm not sure If people are reading this or not. I hope so. Enjoy anyone and everyone reading. **

**--**

A million thoughts were running through Draco's mind that in particular moment, but none as horrid as the monster standing in front of him. Draco bowed his head low and kept his eyes at the ground in fear of insulting the dark lord.

"My lord." Draco spoke lowly so his voice wouldn't show the exact amount of fear that he was feeling.

"Draco my boy there's no reason to be afraid. We're on the same side...aren't we?" Voltemort spoke in his eery snake like voice. Draco's face paled slightly at his choice of words. _Does he know about her- NO! Don't think about her! Especially now. _Draco mentally battled with himself in fear of Voltemort somehow being able to read his thoughts.

"Of course we are my lord, What do I owe this pleasure to?" Draco answered as level headily as he could. His answer seemed to please him a great deal because he was awarded with a gentle pat on the back.

"Just like your father. Strong, brave, a suck up." He spat the last words but not with disgust but with pride.

"Suck up my lord?"

"Yes, a suck up. Always knows when to give me a compliment, never raises his voice to me, willing to shed and spread blood at my command. You could be a great deal of help to me." He mumbled to himself more than to Draco making him a little uneasy.

"Forgive me sir, but It was to my understanding that I had until the middle of the school year to report to you?" Draco asked with confusion over powering everything else. A small smirk played across the alien-looking-wizard's face.

"You understand right. Just checking up on my little death-eater-to-be." He spoke like Draco was an old friend of his. Draco tried not to cringe as he spoke and walked around his room randomly picking objects up and putting them back in places that they didn't belong.

"So...There's nothing that you're here for? I don't have to do anything?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Honestly Draco I'm offended. But now that you mention it...There is one small thing I'd like for you to do for me." _I knew it._ Draco thought to himself.

"And what's that?"

"I want you to keep a diary."

"A diary?"

"Yes. I want you to record everything that goes on around you. Anything helpful to our cause. I especially want you to keep an eye on Dumbledor. That old bat's gotten sneaky." Draco scoffed. _Our cause? His cause you mean! _

"Forgive me for asking but what exactly _is 'our cause'_" Draco asked this time looking him squar in the eye.

"**What is our cause?! Our bloody cause is to rid the world of everything LESS then pure bloods. Meaning those filthy mudbloods and despicable half breeds running around like stray dogs with no home!" **Voltemort screamed and flung his arms up in the air making Draco flinch and take a generous step back from the venting wizard. Voltemort saw this and stopped his yelling taking a large step closer to the all but shaking Draco. He placed a cold indifferent hand on Draco's pale face and looked at him with the eyes of the devil himself and smiled a smile that not even a mother could love. "Draco, listen to me. If there's one thing in this world that matters at all it's this war and who's side you're on." _she matters. _Draco couldn't help but think. And with that the dark lord was gone, out of Draco's sight, out of his dorm, but never out of his thoughts. His last words lingered in his head taunting him to the point of insanity. In the end one thing lingered in his head...He loved Hermione. Should he tell her? At that precise moment in time Blaise Zabini walked in and saw the look of contemplation on Draco's face and grinned to himself knowing the look his friend sported. He looked like that when he was thinking about telling Ginny he loved her.

"You should definitely tell her." Blaise said with a smirk snapping Draco out of his dream like world.

"Tell who what?" Draco asked.

"Tell Hermione that you love her."

"How did you know?" Draco stammered in pure shock. Blaise smirked and sat down next to his friend.

"I had the same look on my face right before I told Ginny I loved her. And badabing badaboom We're in love...If I was you I'd hurry before you lose your nerve." Blaise spoke with a glint in his eye. He knew Draco was in love with Hermione. He could tell by the way Draco had changed over the past month or so. The boy was in love.

"But I don't love Granger." Blaise raised a small knowing eye brow and waited for Draco too come too his senses. Both boys were silent after Draco said this and an unbearable tension fell over the room.

"What are you still waiting for?!" Blaise shouted when Draco just sat there in silence.

"I don't know!" Draco shouted back and stood up and dashed out of the room, Blaise was right if he didn't hurry then he would lose his nerve. He was half way to the library when he heard his name being said from behind a pillar in the courtyard and decided to listen.

"So after I said his name Ron broke up with me and now malfoy and I are...fuck buddies." Hermione said the last part with pure disgust.

"Do you even like him?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not!" When those words left Hermione's mouth and drifted into Draco ears the world stood still and it felt as if all the weight of the world was being pounded down onto his heart with hammers made of steel. Why did he have to hear that? Here he was ready to profess his undying love for her and she didn't even _like _him. What kind of fool was Draco? Falling for his fuck buddy! He left just as silently as he had came but maybe a moment to soon. If he would have stayed he would have heard the rest of Hermione's conversation. "I love him! And I'm going to tell him tomorrow!" She squealed with delight and happiness. Little did she know she broke Draco's heart with out knowing it was her's to even break.

--

Draco had spent the rest of the night thinking about what he had over heard and slowly turned the love he felt for Hermione into pure unsaturated anger. He was on his way too the astronomy tower to meet Hermione with a scowl on his face. When he opened the door to the tower he was greeted with a very naked Hermione in a very naughty position waiting for Draco. He went instantly hard with the image.

"Took you long enough I'm freezing." Hermione laughed as she got down off the desk she was perched on and walked to Draco with long fluid strides. She stopped a good foot in front of him and frowned at his obvious anger.

"What's wrong?" Hermione spoke with a pout. She was moments away from telling this man she was in love with him and he was angry.

"What's it matter? It's not like you're in love with me or anything." He scoffed making Hermione almost choke. What was she thinking? Of course Malfoy didn't love her! Why would she ruin what they had just because she was head over heels, undeniably, overwhelmingly, crazy, in love with him? Oh yeah maybe because it broke her heart to fuck him then leave with no strings attached.

"So are we going to fuck or what?" Draco growled as he grabbed Hermione roughly by the hips and slammed her against the near by wall rather hard making her whimper with both the rough handling and the cold contact of the wall against her soft flesh. Draco didn't give Hermione the chance to speak he automatically placed his lips over her's and forced his tongue into her hot mouth sucking and kissing until both their lips were painfully swollen. Draco nipped the bottom of Hermione's lip making her yelp in obvious pain.

"Wait Draco." Hermione tried to protest by placing her small hands on his chest and giving him a hard push.

"What?" Draco sneered, he was trying to show as little emotion as possible. If she was just using him for sex then he was going to use her in the worse possible way.

"What's your problem?!" Hermione shouted as she stood in front of him in nothing but her flesh. She was putting her self out there for him and he was chewing her up and spitting he out.

"What do you mean? We're FUCK buddies aren't we?! Fuck me Granger! Fuck me! That's what I am to you isn't it?! A good fuck!" The words were out before he could filter them and the tears were spilling down her face at an alarming rate. But to care meant that he had some sort of emotions for her and at this point he was trying his hardest to deny any human feelings. Even if it meant hurting the only woman he had ever loved to make himself feel better. "Stop crying Granger. Aren't we gonna fuck?" Hermione raised her head and starred at him in disbelief. If he was going to be rude to her then she was going too be just a rude if not more.

"Yeah we are gonna fuck you fucking prick!" Hermione shouted and pushed Draco against the wall and tore his shirt off alarming him at first. He could tell she was angry but he didn't care he needed to vent and what better then her open legs? Once she had successfully stripped him of all his clothes and they were both pushed up against each other they fought for dominance. Draco pinned her against the wall only to be thrown off and brought down to the floor with Hermione on top; Draco let her sit on top for a moment but rolled them over landing in between her legs where he wasted no time sliding in her. Hermione stiffened at the sudden intrusion but used this to be on top. She rolled them over and straddled him moving up and down and side to side at a violent rate making both of them moan and sweat. Before Either of them could come Draco flipped her over and thrust into her as hard as he could making her scream with anger and pleasure.

"God you make me sick!" Draco spat as he pounded into her with built up anger.

"I fucking hate youuu...AHHH!" Hermione moaned as she scratched and pounded on Draco's back making him moan and push into her as far and hard as he could. Hermione growled and tossed him over so that she was once again on top and closed her eyes as she violently continued sliding up and down on him. Draco moaned and grabbed handfuls of her ass as he closed his eyes. Hermione slid off him one last time and slammed back down on his member making both of them come in the most intense orgasm of their life. Before the waves of ecstasy were over Draco gently rolled them over and lightly pumped in and out of her making both of them open their eyes at the same time. Hazel met silver in an electric stare and created sparks.

"I love you."

"I love you." They both whispered in union.

_What did she just say?! _Draco thought. In disbelief.

_Am I hallucinating?! _Hermione thought. Surly this is a dream.

**A/N: Nope their not dreaming Hermione's not hallucinating and Draco heard correctly! Their in L-O-V-E...But you knew that! Haaha. Hope you enjoyed their angry sex. Review please. **


	12. Chapter 12

1**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR is the boss in charge. **

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing =]] It makes me smile. Enjoy reading. **

**--**

— "What di-did you just s-say?" Draco stuttered as he pulled out of Hermione with alarming fastness. Hermione frowned and tried to cover herself with her hands as Draco reached for his boxers and slipped them on.

"What did _you _say?!" Hermione responded with guarded eyes. Draco looked at her as if she were crazy and put one leg into his pants before he tripped in them and fell to the floor landing on his knees with a loud thump.

"I asked you first!" Draco grunted as he continued slipping on his clothes as fast as he could. One thing was for sure: he wasn't going to be made a fool of, just hours ago he heard her telling Ginny that she didn't even like him.

"I asked you second!" Hermione shouted as she slipped on her school robe and tied them up with wild hair flinging about. Draco tried not to stare as the robes slowly made their way around her curves then cover her up shielding his eyes from heaven its self. He shook his head in an attempt to focus.

"That doesn't even make sense." Draco sneered as he reached for the door knob and began to step out of the door. _What are you doing?! You know damn well what he said! Tell him you love him before he walks out that door! _The little voice in Hermione's head said the first smart thing Hermione had ever heard. She took in a deep breath and reached for Draco's arm just barely grabbing him by the fabric of his shirt.

"Wait Draco...I said I love you." Draco stopped and turned around to see Hermione standing in the room hands at her side, sex hair, a loose robe on, and a small frown on her lips. He'd have to make her smile. Draco gave her a brilliant smile and grabbed her around the waist and gently set her down on a desk with her legs on either side of them. Hermione smiled to herself as she felt Draco's lips on her neck leaving his mark on her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more then pumpkin juice; And that's saying something." Draco smiled against her neck. Hermione giggled at what he compared his love for her to. _How Draco like. _She thought to herself, all train of thoughts were completely altered when Draco's hand slid up her robes and gripped at her soft flesh. She wasted no time reaching in between them and undoing his zipper and sliding his pants down just enough to allow him access to her. Draco lifted her up and slid the rest of her robes up around her waist. "Look at me." He whispered as he slid into Hermione making her chest rise and fall at a quickened pace. She looked him in the eye as he pumped in and out of her quickening his pace with every thrust. Hermione threw her head back in pure ecstasy and bit her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. Draco kissed down her chest until he reached her nipples and took one hardened bud into his mouth teasing her with his tongue and gently nipping at the tip of her nipple making Hermione moan loudly as she wrapped her legs around Draco to make him dig deeper into her depths.

"Harder." Hermione groaned with frustration. Draco smirked and placed his hands behind her to grip the desk for support. Hermione slid closer to Draco on the desk as he picked up the pace making the desk shake and scoot back several inches. Hermione gripped him around his neck making her breast slid against him with every thrust. This sensation sent both of them over the edge as they came with one last satisfied moan. _This is perfect. _Draco thought as he held Hermione with him still buried deep inside her. Little did he know he had just put the women he was in love with in the greatest danger she'd ever have to face.

--

— Lord Voltemort Took long quick strides through the halls of hogwarts. He didn't stop to think about the times that he spent in these halls, he didn't feel a pang of guilt as he rounded a corner and stupified a first year Ravenclaw, and he sure as hell didn't lose focus on what was going on in the astronomy tower. What Draco didn't know was going to hurt him profoundly. When he was going to classes the dark lord was doing a bit of rummaging through his room, putting a tracking spell on his clothes as well. The dark lord wasn't naive to Draco's constant nightly outings, he was well aware that Draco was sneaking off to see someone or do something both of witch made him uneasy. He couldn't have Draco going self righteous on him and joining the light side like many other unworthy servants were doing. No matter he would simply kill them in soon time. As he came up to the top of the astronomy tower a soft moan stopped him in his tracks. He listened closely and swiftly slid behind the door peering into the room. He saw Draco slipping his clothes on and that Granger girl tying her robes back up. Draco started towards the door and the dark lord lingered in the shadows too intrigued to retreat now. Draco was half way out the door when he stopped and turned around.

"Draco wait...I said I love you." That was it! That was all he needed to hear, and for the first time in a long while the dark lord _smiled_ a genuine smile. He had just learned Draco Xavier Malfoy's weakness. A mudblood.

--

— Days came days went. Draco and Hermione met on a regular basis, Hermione still had no idea of Draco's affiliation with the dark lord, and they were still in love. But there was something in Draco tearing at his gut telling him that something wasn't right. He could just _feel _something was wrong. Call it his instinct or call it insanity, but there was something definitely wrong in the atmosphere. When ever he was with Hermione he couldn't help but feel...watched. It made him uneasy about their relationship but he never thought that it would escalate to what it was building up too. No never in his worst nightmares could he imagine what was taking place in the small wizarding world around him.

— Draco laid on his bed sprawled out doodling in the diary that Lord Voltemort told him to keep. He hadn't written anything down of value unless you count Hermione's name written down in about one hundred different ways. _Hermione Jane Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Jane Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, I love you. _Those were the words repetitively sprawled across the fine paper in the diary. He had no intentions of ever giving the diary to the dark lord anyways. In fact the thought of going to Dumbledor to join the light side entertained his mind more often then not these days. What was stopping him? Fear. That's what was stopping him. He was afraid of the two people he cared about in this world getting hurt. Wait, scratch that. The _one _person he cared about. Hermione. If anything happened to her because of him he would kill himself with the nearest blunt object.

— Something that Hermione said to Draco earlier that day kept playing in his head.

"_Anyone who supports Voltemort in his suicide mission is a down right fool. Right Draco?" His heart dropped and fluttered in his chest before he answered. _

"_Yeah...Suicide mission. Sound's stupid." Hermione frowned at his answer but was still painfully naive of Draco's part in the war. _

"I have to go to Dumbledor. She's depending on me." Draco murmured to himself as he closed the diary and turned around on his bed. He automatically changed the smile on his face to a straight line and did his best to hide the diary behind his back.

"My dear Draco...I'm disappointed in you. You weren't going to switch sides on me, were you?" The calmness in Lord Voltemort's voice alarmed Draco. He mentally prepared himself for the worse.

"N-no, I was just going to the bathroom is all." Draco did his best to lie and get out of his room alive. The eery smile on Voltemort's face lingered before he spoke.

"May I see the diary Draco?" _He knows! He knows! He knows! How could I do this to her?! HOW?! _Were the words being screamed in his head. He just killed the women he loved, He was sure of it.

"I actually lost it." He attempted to lie.

"Oh so you mean to tell me that this isn't the diary that I gave you?" Voltemort suddenly had the diary in his hand and was skimming through it with pure disgust written across his face clear for anyone to see. "Honestly Draco, only love sick school girls write someone's name a hundred times on paper." Draco was mentally racking his head for anything to say.

"It's just a small infatuation. We're not intimate." that was quite possibly the biggest lie Draco had ever told in his life.

"Don't you lie to me!" Voltemort's cold hard hand was slapped harshly across Draco's cheek making him stammer backwards a good foot. Draco looked up through his eye lashes trying his best not to cower in fear. The fact of the matter was that Lord Voltemort did not take kindly to people betraying him. And Draco Malfoy had been caught in the act. When a moment of silence passed by and Draco still did not look at him the dark lord quickly kneed him in the gut making Draco sputter for air.

"Do You love her?" Was all the dark lord said. Draco thought for a moment. Of course he loved her! He'd do anything for her. He'd fling himself off the tallest cliff in the world if it would make her smile. If that wasn't love then he was sickly obsessed with her.

"Yes I do love her.." Draco said quietly. Voltemort gracefully glided over to Draco's side and put a cold hand to his face helping him stand up and looked him straight in the eye something not many people had the chance to do with Lord Voltemort.

"If you love her then brake it off with her...Or I'll kill her." Draco did his best not to dry heave at his words. _Kill her? As in make the woman I love stop breathing? _Draco thought with a sinking heart. He looked down at his watch and realized with regret that Hermione was due to be knocking on his door any minute now.

"Why me?" Draco asked hoping the dark lord knew what he meant.

"Why you Draco? Because you have potential. And your father served me so well, why not keep up the Malfoy tradition?" Draco looked up at him with glossy eyes. He was not one to show emotion like this but he was hitting every soft spot on him and Draco wasn't sure how much more he could take.

**Knock**

**Knock**

It was Hermione gently tapping on Draco door. Draco's heart shattered into a million pieces when he heard that knock. He looked up at Lord Voltemort with questioning eyes, and he returned his confused state with a smile.

"Remember Draco. If you love her then brake it off." And with that he was gone.

--

Draco walked to the door and put his hands against the wood and leaned his head on the door closing his eyes for a moment.

"Draco?" It was Hermione's small voice on the other side of the door. Usually her voice sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, made him happy, usually the door would be open by now and she would be in his arms. But this wasn't normal. When he heard her voice it made his chest tighten with sorrow, and his body felt weak knowing what he was going to have to do. He stood up straight masked his face and opened the door. What he saw took his breath away. Hermione was in her silk nighty, her hair laid in gentle curls framing her heart shaped face, there was traces of make up brightening her face, and she had a smile that would bring the strongest of men to their knees. He looked down at her with pain. He wanted to hold her for ever. But he couldn't if he made contact with her now he wouldn't be able to break up with her.

"Baby what's wrong? Don't I look pretty?" Hermione giggled as she batted her eye lashes at him. Draco's face hardened. _Of course you look pretty. You're my beautiful angel. _Draco thought but didn't say.

"Hermione we need to talk," And with that one sentence Hermione's smile fell. _Don't stop smiling for me. _Draco thought as he pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Please review. I need to know if anyone even likes this story. Thank you. YOU'RE ALIVE SMILE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My mind is just too simple to come up with something so amazing. Good thing we have JKR! **

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! **

**--**

--- "Talk about what?" Hermione instantly frowned at Draco's Tone of voice. She'd heard things like this in the movie's before. It always ends with some stupid girl crying her eyes out over some stupid boy who broke her heart. Only it wasn't so stupid and this stupid boy very well could break her heart.

"About us." Draco managed to choke out through the growing limp in his throat. Hermione tried to think positive but found it hard to when every bad scenario possible was running through her mind at one hundred miles per hour.

"What about us?" She asked with guarded eyes. Draco tried not to think about the way her lips turned down at the corners of her mouth showing that she was nervous.

"I-I can't see you anymore." Draco said in the most stable voice he could, when really on the inside his heart was shattering with every word he said. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as tears built up and threatened to spill out at any moment.

"B-but why? I don't u-understand." Her voice came out broken and sad. Draco bit back the urge to hold her close and never let her go as she stood in front of him vulnerable and small. _Just get it over with. _Draco tried to urge himself on but failed miserably when he just stood there trying to think of the best thing to say to get her away from him as soon as possible.

"I just don't think it's the best thing to do." Draco snapped making Hermione shrink away from him. Draco kept his cold gaze looking at Hermione with no emotions at all.

"But I thought you loved me?" Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes making Draco want to weep himself. When Draco said nothing Hermione tried with desperation to wrap her small hand around Draco's large hand. Draco pulled out of her grasp as if she had burned him with her touch. "What's the matter?!" Hermione screamed getting angry now.

"What's the matter? You're the matter!" Draco sneered with a scowl hoping this would make Hermione finally go away. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"You're being ridiculous! This isn't making sense Draco! I'm not just going to take 'I just don't think it's the best thing to do'. Tell me why Draco. I love you! Or did you forget?" Hermione said trying to make sense of the situation. Draco sighed deeply with frustration. It was obvious that Hermione wasn't going to give up so he did the one thing he knew would make her hurt. The one thing he knew would make her hate him. The one thing she'd never forgive him for.

"No _you're _being ridiculous. Don't you get it? _I _don't _want _you anymore. You're still the dame _mudblood _I've known since first year!" Draco choked out and instantly felt like dying. He raised his chin in defiance and put on that same smirk he used so many times before. Hermione stumbled backwards as if he had hit her and looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. Heavy tears began to run down her cheeks just like Draco knew would happen. Even though Draco was prepared for this it still felt like three tons were being pounded down on his chest. When Hermione's retreating back was out of view Draco calmly closed his door, put up the best silencing charm he could. Fell to his knees and wept until he was sobbing so uncontrollably he was dry heaving on his bedroom floor.

_You should hate me. _

--

--- Hermione ran as fast as she could through the halls of Hogwarts and caught the eye of Ginny who was just heading back up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled out to her as Hermione ran past her with tears streaming down her pale face. When Hermione didn't stop Ginny fled after her. "Hermione just stop!" Ginny tried to reason with Hermione as she finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. Without warning Hermione spun around and buried her face into Ginny's welcoming arms.

"Oh Gin's I feel so stupid. He used me from the very beginning! I-I put myself out there for him and he spit me out just like I knew he would!" Hermione sobbed into Ginny's chest making it hard for her to understand the muffles coming from Hermione.

"Hermione just tell me what happened." Ginny cooed in her ear while she rubbed her back soothingly. Hermione lost control and slumped to the ground bringing Ginny with her.

"He told me that he didn't want me anymore then he called me a m-m-mudblood." Hermione began to cry harder as the events replayed in her head, eating at her like a disease. Ginny couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped her lips and clung on to Hermione harder trying to consume her pain.

"It's going to be okay 'mione. You're too good for him anyways. If he honestly is stupid enough to give you up then he's not worth your time!" Ginny said angrily. Even though Hermione tried to believe what Ginny said she didn't. Draco was good enough for her. He challenged her mentally, gave her what she wanted physically, provided her with emotional care, and above all loved her for her. But it was over now and all Hermione had were the memories of a good time and a heart ache that felt like it'd never heal.

--

---Draco laid alone in his tantalizingly empty bed for the third time that week. It had been that long since he was forced to tell Hermione it was over. He hadn't seen her in the great hall, she wasn't attending classes, Ginny wouldn't speak to him to let him know she was alright.

"Please, Ginny I just want to know how she is." Draco pleaded as the last shred of dignity was taken from him. Never in his short life would he have thought he would be begging from a Weasley.

"If you were really so concerned for her then you wouldn't have broken up with her." Was Ginny's cold reply. Draco couldn't argue with that either. He deserved everything that was coming towards him. And without Hermione there by his side he was beginning to question his purpose in life. What was life to him now? What was life without his lover to help him sleep at night, what was life without her familiar sweet smile that kept him going, what was life without her silky thighs wrapped around his waist? It was nothing. Life nothing to him without Hermione Jane Granger by his side and he'd never know the touch of her again. The mere thought made him want to obliviate himself. And the feeling was nothing short of pure anguish. A feeling Draco was becoming all to familiar with.

--

--- "It's been three days now…Don't you think you should start to move one. Since you were the one to break it off with her in the first place?" Blaise asked painfully oblivious to the reason why Draco broke up with her.

"Blaise for once in your life why don't you mind your own business?" Draco snipped more harshly then he meant to. Blaise gave him a glare before walking to the door.

"If it means anything at all…you're not the first person the dark lord had forced apart from their lover." Blaise said with his never ending wisdom. _How is it that he always knows what's going on in my life? _Draco thought with a smirk. Blaise was one of a kind.

--

---It had been One week two days 17minutes and something seconds since Draco Malfoy had broken up with Hermione. But who was counting? Since then her hearts been in constant pain and thoughts of death plagued her everyday life. IT wasn't normal for Hermione to skip school or miss meals but since Draco had said those awful things to her she hadn't been the same. She was staying up at all hours thinking about what went wrong in their short relationship, the very thought of eating made Hermione's jaw clench, and the unbarring pain that it brought to see Malfoy made Hermione physically sick. So her home for the past week had been her bed and dorm. The only time she left was to use the restroom's and when Ginny forced her down the kitchen's after hours. This was one of those days. Hermione was on her way down to the kitchen when she saw a particular blond. She stopped dead in her tracks like a deer caught in head lights then dodged behind a large pillar to spy on the scene before her. As Hermione poked her head out from behind the pole her heart instantly went spiraling into unforgiving pain. There he was. Draco Malfoy, man of her dreams, great sex partner, love of her life, and not to mention the closest thing to perfection on this earth. And he was walking with none other than Pansy Parkinson. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she kissed his jaw down to his chest, past his stomach to the brim of his pants. Hermione wrapped her hand around her mouth in fear of vomiting. She couldn't watch this any longer but her feet wouldn't bring her away from the god awful scene.

--

---Draco walked with Pansy intent on shagging her senseless in a pitiful attempt to forget about Hermione. He had to admit the thought of being with Pansy and not Hermione was enough to make him sick. _Something's gotta give. Me and Hermione are over. Done. Never again. Move on and fuck pansy. _Draco's mind tried to tell him but he really wasn't into it. Pansy must have picked up on this for she started kissing his jaw down his chest passed his stomach to the rim of his pants. Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back envisioning Hermione as Pansy teased the front of his pants. It was when Pansy stopped fiddling with his pants did Draco chance a look at her. That was the worst thing he could have ever done. As soon as his silver eyes came into contact with her dull black ones instead of Hermione's honey brown ones his heart sunk and his temporary high was over. He yanked Pansy up by the arms intending on telling her to go away but she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Am I better then the mudblood?" Draco tensed and froze. Not a second went by when Draco grabbed Pansy by the shoulder's and gave her a harsh shove making her tumble backwards until she landed rather ungracefully with a nasty thud.

"What was that all about?!" Pansy demanded from her new state, a good three feet away from Draco on the ground.

"What did you just call her?" Draco growled as he advanced on Pansy making her stand up in fear of what he was going to do.

"I called her a mudblood?" Pansy responded in a scared voice. Draco gave her a sharp look that told her to shut up and that's what she did.

"Don't you ever call her that again. Do you understand me?" Draco spoke slowly just in case Pansy was as retarded as she seemed.

"Yes....I-"

"Stop talking!" Draco roared with rage making pansy jump and retreat from the room as quickly as possible. Draco stood in the middle of the room with eyes clamped shut and his hands fisted tightly at his sides. When the anger got the best of him he hit the stone wall as hard as he could only to yelp in pain and jump around angrily.

"Stupid freaking dark lord, stupid FREAKING rules, Stupid freaking walls, STUPID FREAKING WAR, STUPID FUCKING GRANGER AND STUPID FUCKING LOVE!" Draco was yelling as he jumped around with his now injured hand cradled against his chest.

--

Hermione was still positioned against the large pillar when she saw Pansy flee the room with a look of fear on her face. Curiosity got the best of her and she poked her head out only to see Malfoy jumping about like a mad man.

"Stupid freaking dark lord, stupid FREAKING rules, Stupid freaking walls, STUPID FREAKING WAR, STUPID FUCKING GRANGER AND STUPID FUCKING LOVE!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this. IT was just like Malfoy to jump around yelling when he was hurt. Draco stiffened at the giggle and he heard and spotted Hermione looking lovely as ever. _Easy boy. _Draco calmed himself at the sight of her. He couldn't help but feel over joyed at the sight of her, he couldn't help the warm feeling that resided in his heart when she giggled, and he really couldn't help the ragging hard on he got at the very sight of her. Before he knew it he was leaning towards her aiming for her soft lips. A sharp slap was greeted to his cheek instead of the lips he wanted but he'd take what he could get.

"What was that?" Draco asked a little shocked.

"What do you think it was?" Hermione sneered and turned on her heel to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him again. She couldn't help but feel happy to see him, she couldn't help that she craved his presence, and she really couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheek.

--

--- When Draco saw the tears rolling down her cheek he instantly let her arm go and took a step back. _What am I doing? This is going to ruin everything I've tried to stop! I can't be with her! She'll end up dead. _The thoughts were power enough to move away from her.

"I'm so s-sorry…" Was all Draco could manage to choke out before he turned and ran from the woman he still loved very deeply.

_This is for the best. Just keep on running! _Were the words of encouragement running with him.

--

"I'm so s-sorry…." Were the words Hermione heard before the man she loved ran from her. The pain was surreal but hurt all the same. The last thing she saw before Draco turned the corner were the tips of his blond hair that use to hand over her when they made love, before they disappeared around the corner as well.

--

**A/N: So sorry this was kinda lame. But the next Chapter is better and the FINAL ONE! It all wraps up in chapter 14. Have fun lovey's =]]] review or you'll NEVER know what happens. ;]**


	14. The end Demolition Lovers

**Disclaimer: JKR owns EVERYTHING. I just did this fanfic cuz im a little obsessed. And the song is Demolition lovers part 1 by My Chemical Romance. **

**A/N: Ookay people. This is the LAST chapter. AFTER THIS NO MORE CHAPTERS! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Hope you like it. Thank's for sticking with me. I appreciate it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

--

— Four weeks 3 days 19 minutes and something seconds. That's how long it took for things to escalate to where things were as of now. That's also the amount of time it took for one life to fall apart.

"ATTENTION ALL HOGWART STUDENTS! ATTENTION! ALL HOUSES FOLLOW THEIR HEAD LEADER TO THE TRAIN ALL PEOPLE PREPARED TO FIGHT FOLLOW ME!" Dumbledor announced as loud as he could before he ushered a handful of students and teachers to a hidden room in the wall in by his office. .

"Professor! Please! Tell me what's going on. How can the death eaters and lord voltemort get into hogwarts?! I thought this was a _safe _place for us!" Hermione cried as she ushered into the small room of teachers and students alike. Dumbledor's face fell in shame as he looked at the frightened people in the room.

"Miss Granger, there were complications when the years started..." He trailed off leaving Hermione flustered that he wouldn't continue.

"What sort of complications?" Hermione inquired with a hit of anger in her voice. Harry who was standing next to her gripped her shoulder and turned Hermione towards him.

"Hermione...When the school year started, Dumbledor had to make a deal with the ministry of magic...The deal wasn't only that if they felt at any time Hogwarts needed to be shut down then they'd do it..But also that the wards would be taken down. So that The dark lord would come to hogwarts, instead of us having to go looking for him. It would be easier this way. Less bloodshed, less chance of him waiting and gett-" Harry did get to finish before Hermione slapped him as hard as she could. Harry's face turned to the side in temporary shock.

"Harry James Potter, this make's you no better then the dark lord himself. Did you ever once stop to think of the innocent people at hogwarts? That maybe they would all die too?!" Hermione couldn't help but scream. The stupidity of their idea had her speechless.

"Of course we thought about that! We have preparations! People are guarding the train as we speak!" Harry defended himself and the poor decision he had taken part in. Hermione glared at him and gave a defeated sigh.

"I don't support your decision in the least bit but I'll still help." Hermione gave in but couldn't help but hug Harry one last time.

"If we die today Harry...I'm glad I got the chance to be your friend." Hermione sniffed back the tears and turned to look at the rest of the people in the crowded room. "All of you. It was my pleasure being your guy's friend, and student." She added looking into all the eyes she could.

"Let's go out there and defend what's right!" Harry bellowed words of encouragement then led the small army out to the fields of disaster.

--

Draco stood in his dorm pacing back and forth. He woke with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach but ignored it the best he could until the dark lord himself appeared in his room mid afternoon.

"What is it?" Draco demanded to know when the dark lord just stood there with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking today's a good day for a war." The words made Draco's gut clench. He knew that this moment wasn't far off. It was only a matter of time until this happened and now that it was taking place, Draco found himself more love sick then ever before.

"Today my lord? But I'm not even a death eater yet...Why today?" Was all Draco could say.

"True you're still not a death eater but I woke today with one thing on my mind: Pure blood." And with that he was gone.

— Draco stood in his room staring at the mirror. What had he become? What happened between first year and now? Lord fucking Voldemort that's what happened. The name made him cringe inside out. As Draco stared blankly at his reflection Blaise walked into his room with a sad look on his face.

"What is it?" Draco asked with real concern.

"The dark lord contacted me...He knows about Ginny and I..." Blaise broke off mid sentence due to the tears building up in his eyes. Draco couldn't help but feel sympathy for his best mate. He knew what it was like to lose your other half. To have your heart taken from you and stomped on by the one person in the world you couldn't do anything to. He knew all too well...

"Blaise. Look at me! You have to get Ginny and leave this place! Leave right now and never look back. You two deserve each other." Draco found himself pleading. There was something about his friend that made Draco want to protect him. To protect his love. He had no chance of protecting his own so he wanted Blaise to have what he couldn't.

"We'd never pack in time.."

"Don't pack! Tell her you love her and that you need to leave!" Draco was yelling now. There wasn't much time left. When Blaise just stood there Draco started pushing him towards the door.

"Go Blaise. Go and never come back!" Draco urged as small tears started streaming down his face. Blaise gave his best mate one last long look and nodded his head in agreement, then wordlessly left. It was too hard to say the unspoken goodbye that they both silently gave each other.

--

_**Hand in mine, into your icy blues **_

_**And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway**_

_**With this trunk with ammunition too**_

_**I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets**_

--

— "Hermione watch your back!" Harry yelled as he blocked another curse to the head. Hermione whirled just in time to miss another deadly curse. _Fuck! I have to find somewhere high up! _Hermione pondered as she sent a killing curse in the direction of a masked death eater. She frantically looked around but saw nothing but bloodshed and corps's of dead friends and acquaintances. Her eyes landed on one thing: The owl tower.

"Harry! Watch yourself out here! I need to go to the owl tower so I can send off curses from there!" Hermione screeched in a fearful tone. Harry gave her the longest look you could give someone in one second and though neither said it, it was obviously a goodbye. Neither knew which one was being bid the farewell but both wished it wasn't the other.

--

_**I'm trying, I'm trying**_

_**To let you know just how much you mean to me**_

_**And after all the things we put each other through and **_

_**I would drive on to the end with you**_

_**A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full **_

_**And I feel there's nothing left to do **_

_**But prove myself to you and we'll keep running**_

--

"Adava Kedavra" Was whispered next to Draco and that was his cue to hit the floor. And so he did. As he was on the ground Neville Longbottom dropped beside him, but not for protection. Longbottom was dead. Hit with the curse that was meant for him. A river of guilt ran through him as his classmate of seven years looked at him with lifeless eyes.

"FUCK!" Draco yelled out of frustration and fear. All this was just happening so fast he didn't have time to think of what he was doing. As he stood again Draco quickly scanned the area and saw that it was a massacre. Bodies were littered across the once green grass, people were screaming, people were being tortured, some doing the torturing, and others were just running.

_This is chaos I need to get to higher grounds. _Draco thought as he sent a curse in a random direction. All this was very complicated for him. Draco had not wanted any part of this stupid war but since he was forced into it he didn't know what to do. He surely wasn't going to kill innocent people but killing a death eater was suicide. Eventually someone would see and kill him. He was still scanning when he saw the owl tower, tall and mighty. He didn't give it a second thought before he sprinted to it as fast as he could.

--

_**But this time I mean it**_

_**I'll let you know just how much you mean to me**_

_**As snow falls on desert sky**_

_**Until the end of everything**_

_**I'm trying, I'm trying**_

_**To let you know how much you mean**_

_**As days fade and nights grow**_

_**And we go cold**_

--

— Hermione's plan was to get to the top of the owl tower and send off curses left and right but when she got up there the sight stopped her dead in her tracks and made her want to vomit. Green and red flashes were being shot back and forth of a blood stained lawn like a light show. Killing curses and hexes alike were being shouted and carelessly thrown. The sight brought fresh tears to her eyes.

_How can person be so evil? _Hermione thought as she dropped her wand to the floor and grasped the ledge of the window for support.

"Hermione?"

--

_**Until the end, until this blood**_

_**Until this, I mean this, I mean this**_

_**Until the end of...**_

--

Draco couldn't help but be surprised when he saw Hermione hunched over grasping the ledge for support. She must have came up here for the same reason.

"Draco?" Hermione gasped as she turned around and met the eyes of the man who shared so much with her. The man who broke her heart, the man that meant the world to her. Hermione took another look at the battlefield down below then looked back to Draco who was staring at her much like the way he used to. And for a moment it was like Hermione wasn't surrounded with death but instead back in the arms of her rightful lover. Draco fucking Malfoy.

--

_**I'm trying, I'm trying**_

_**To let you know how much you mean**_

_**As days fade, and nights grow**_

_**And we go cold**_

--

"Draco?" Hermione gasped and turned around. Draco was staring her in the face and his heart had never felt more content. Hermione looked away then back at him and silver met gold like so many times before. And like so many times before Draco was captivated and hypnotized. For with in a blink of an eye His lips were on hers and her arms were wrapped rightfully around his neck bringing him closer to her welcoming warmth.

"I love you." Draco breathed before he could stop himself. Hermione tensed and pulled away to look him in the eye. She saw no hint of cruelness, not hint of the Slytherin he used to be. Who she saw took her breath away. She saw Draco Xavier Malfoy at his finest. There was nothing but pure uncontainable love in his eyes. And she would have it no other way.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Hermione repeated in the crook of his neck as he gently swayed them back and forth. The sweet words she whispered nearly made his heart stop beating.

--

_**But this time, we'll show them**_

_**We'll show them all how much we mean**_

_**As snow falls on desert sky**_

_**Until the end of every...**_

--

"Draco?" Hermione whispered from the crook of his neck.

"Hmm?" Was Draco's soft reply.

"The dark lord is gonna win. I can feel it. And when he wins we'll never see each other again." Hermione spoke the words Draco was afraid to hear.

"I know...Come away with me. Just with me. And we'll live happily ever after." Draco murmured with hope. Hermione smiled against his neck and gave it a little peck before she pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Happily ever after's are for fairy tales. This is life. We wouldn't make it far anyways."

--

_**All we are, all we are**_

_**Is bullets I mean this**_

--

"We can try! I'd rather die trying then let you go again." Draco's voice cracked as tears came to his eyes. Their choices were limited and time was precious.

"Why did you let me go?" Hermione couldn't help but wonder. Draco gave her a long look while he still held her close.

"The dark lord told me to brake it off with you or he'd kill you...Hermione forgive me! I was a fool! I never want to spend another minute on this earth without you again. I'll die a thousand deaths before I let you go again...I'll never let you go." Draco half whispered as his voice cracked and tears slid down his face. Hermione started crying long before and was clutching onto Draco as if her life depended on it. And a small part of her knew it did. If she let go of him now she'd surely die. Whether it be from a stray curse or a broken heart. She wasn't positive but probably the later.

"Never let me go Draco. Never." Hermione spoke as clearly as she could before the pulled Draco in for a kiss of a life time. Their lips moved together gently caressing each other as if the first time, tongues sensitive to the others long missed touch, and salty tears mixed in with their lips as they tasted each other's pain.

--

_**As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms **_

--

"Never." Draco promised as he clutched her close to him and tangled a hand deep into her curly brown hair. Hermione couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She had never felt more right about anything.

"HARRY!" A distant cry was heard by the two lovers. Hermione instantly looked over the ledge to see a very pissed off dark lord Standing over a limp Harry Potter. She didn't have time to feel remorse as she saw the lifeless body of her long time friend. Hermione gasped as the dark lord looked straight up into her eyes.

"He saw me!" Hermione cried as she bent over and grabbed her wand from the ground. Draco panicked and stood in front of Hermione. Any second the dark lord would be in the owl tower. Any second and their newly found love would be over once again.

"He can't take it from us! Not again! I'd rather die!" Hermione screamed as she came to stand in front of Draco once again. Draco gave her a questioning look but it was clear what she wanted. Death. And not by the dark lord. By him and him by her. Lover's suicide.

"I'll jump with you." The words were out of Draco's mouth and he didn't regret them. He welcomed them.

--

_**Forever, forever**_

_**Like scarecrows**_ _**that fuel this flame we're burning **_

_**Forever, and ever**_

_**know how much I want to show you you're the only one**_

_**Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun **_

--

_Hazel met silver in an electric stare and created sparks. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you." They both whispered in union._

The memory of the first time they said I love you played through their heads. As Draco positioned his self on top of the ledge and steadied himself before he offered his hand to Hermione.

--

_**And as we're falling down, And in this pool of blood**_

--

— Hermione looked Draco in the eye and studied him for a second to make sure he was ready for this. She found no hesitation. She smiled at him before she took his hand and stepped onto the ledge with him.

"Hold my hand." Hermione whispered as she stood as close to Draco as possible. Draco instantly took her hand and looked down at their long fall. This seemed so right in the worst way possible.

"Wait, look at me." Draco commanded. Hermione turned and fully looked at him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I love you." Draco spoke loudly for the first time confessing his love for her without caring who heard.

"I love you too!" Hermione yelled loudly then smiled as a fresh row of tears fell from her face. Draco laughed lightly and held her close with their hands intertwined.

--

_**And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down**_

_**And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down**_

--

"1," Draco counted out loud as he turned sideways to be face to face with Hermione with both her hands in his.

"2," Hermione continued as she inched sideways never breaking eye contact. Before they had the chance to count to three Hermione leaned forwards and caught Draco's lips in one last final duet of passion. It was short and sweet. Their lips broke apart and their eyes met once again. This time there were no tears, there was no pain, there was just him and her, and her and him. Together forever.

"3!" They both shouted in union as they took the last step of the ledge hands still together, eye's still locked.

--

_**I'll see your eyes and in this pool of blood**_

--

Draco and Hermione grasped each other as tightly as they could as they free fell from the top of the owl tower together. The fall seemed as though it lasted forever. All Hermione saw were two silvery orbs filled with love and Draco was greeted with the most beautiful pair of honey brown eyes staring back at him. For the first time he felt as though he did something right. The hit wasn't harsh or painful. It was a split second of impact and everything went dark. The last thing either of them were aware of was the soft hands clasped in each other's grip.

--

_**I'LL MEET YOUR EYES, I MEAN THIS FOREVER**_

--

**A/N: SO?! How did you like it?! Hope you did! Review please. I may start another story. But if I do then I'm going to write all of it first THEN post it so you guys don't have to wait so long for my chapters. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. **


End file.
